GhostKing Screws up Time and Space VI
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: I don't know my Roman Numerals. I think that is six. It's supposed to be Time and Space 6. Now: GhostKing, Sarah, Sonic, Mephiles, Silver and Shadow all go and have grand adventures in finding out stuff at Aperture Science labs. But it isn't so grand when there are death traps everywhere. This should be fun...
1. Don't break the fourth wall yet

**GhostKing Screws Up Time and Space VI**

** This is the final FanFic in the GKSUT&S series. So don't ask for more, cuz this is the end. Officially. **

**Anyway, onward!**

** I highly recommend you read the other things in the GhostKing Screws Up Time and Space series first. **

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Mephiles sat in one of the Author Council's giant meeting rooms. They were all seated in leather chairs, discussing important business meeting-type things. Sonic was even wearing a tie.

"All right, men," Sonic said. "What if there is a parallel universe where our favorite characters in stuff write fanfiction about us?"

"Sonic, you've already broke the fourth wall," Shadow facepalmed.

"You're fired." Sonic said.

"Good. I hate you." Shadow growled. He got up to leave. "Why are you wearing a tie, anyway?"

"It's not even a tie. It's a clip on." Sonic said.

"What's it clipped on to? You're not wearing anything else."

"My collarbone hurts,"

"Good," Shadow walked out.

"Wait! Come back! You're unfired!" Sonic said. "The fangirls might kill me if I fire you!"

"Do I get a raise?"

Silver, meanwhile, was deep in thought. "If there really is a parallel world...I wonder who they would ship me with?"

"Probably me," Mephiles muttered.

Silver turned green and quickly ran out of the room, screaming something about yaoi and no storyline.

Shadow took his seat back at the table. "Alright...now are we actually going to do something productive?"

"No," Sonic said. "But we can look professional doing nothing."

"I quit." Shadow got up again.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME, I QUIT!"

Shadow brushed past a nerdy girl with a ponytail on his way out. "What just happened?" the girl asked.

"Shadow was fired, but he quit." Silver said, walking up behind her.

"Oh. Come on, everyone. We need answers, and we need them now! Answers to why we were in Aperture for that year! Answers to Dark Angel and Mr. K! WE. NEED. ANSWERS!" the girl said.

"Yeah!" Silver cheered.

"Do I have to?" Mephiles muttered.

"Yep!" the girl said. "Come along, my jolly good chaps!"

"GhostKing, is there a parallel world?" Silver asked as everyone followed her out of the room.

"Yes." GhostKing said. "And right now, we're in-between both worlds."

"Ooooh..." Sonic said in awe.

Another girl met them at the end of the hall. This one had red hair. "Are we ready to go?"

"Just about, Sarah!" GhostKing said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sarah asked.

GhostKing smiled evilly. "Reviews,"

** XxXxXxXx **

**This is da prologue! Hurray! Another story!**

** Remember how Sarah dictated how the story went by writing reviews? Now y'all can do it! **

**But one thing has to remain solid: the group goes back to Aperture (the place in Portal and Portal 2, with the robots and stuff) to find out stuff. The 'stuff' can be left up to you. Same with the 'stuff' about Dark Angel and Mr. K.**

** Just keep it in the 'T' range. I don't do romance very well, too.**

** If you want the group to meet an OC, go for it. I just need basic descriptions on who they're gonna meet and things like that. **

**There will be one OC per author allowed. **

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAVE SUBMITTED AN OC OR ANYTHING IN THE PAST, I ASK YOU RESEND IT. ALSO IF YOU LEAVE A CHARACTER REQUEST OR ANYTHING IN A REVIEW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ALONG WITH THE REQUEST. IF YOU DON'T, IT GOES AGAINST FF RULES AND I WOULD RATHER NOT GET KICKED OFF THIS SITE. **

**Also this is not an 'interactive story', really. It's more of you guys inspiring me, because I'm lazy.**

**Onward!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**

**...Did I spell Aperture right...?**


	2. I can't die! I'm too awesome!

**Chapter 2 **

**I have edited the word 'Neurotoxin'! That's the only change in this, if you were wondering.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Well, I think we got enough reviews!" Silver said happily.

"Don't break the fourth wall just yet," Shadow hissed.

"I didn't. It's just dented."

"We should go destroy Aperture now," Mephiles growled.

"Hold on...we have to tell Nate we're leaving." Sonic said.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because I bet you he doesn't want a repeat of last time when we were in Aperture for a year and no one knew where the hello we were." Sonic said wisely.

"No one missed you anyway, Sonic," Shadow sighed.

"Nuh uh! Lots of people did!" Sonic said loudly. He stopped walking for a second and added in a small voice, "I think,"

"I think Amy might have," GhostKing prompted. Sonic shuddered and didn't say anything else.

The group made it to a stone pair of doors and pushed them open. They walked into the head Author's main room, where another conference table was set up. Seated in the far chair facing a TV was one of the head Authors, Nate the Werehog. He was about 21, and about six feet, four inches tall with dark brown hair and teal blue eyes. He wore black leather gloves, a brown t-shirt with camo shorts and black and white Nikes. And he was currently playing a Mario game.

"TRAITOR TO SEGA!" Sonic shouted, getting the Author's attention quickly.

"Oh...! Hi, guys! Uh...what do you want?" Nate paused the game and hid the remote behind his back.

"We're going back to Aperture," Sarah said. "And just in case we don't come back for a few years, that's the reason,"

"Oh..." Nate muttered something else under his breath before speaking to everyone could hear him. "TatlTails left for that place a week ago...I haven't heard word since. I was just about to send backup,"

"Yeah, sure," Mephiles snickered. "Playing video games is super effective against kidnappings,"

"Shut up," GhostKing nudged him.

"If you are to go, though...be careful." Nate said. "I wish you the best of luck. Just come back in one piece, all of you."

"Can't guarantee that!" GhostKing said brightly. "But we'll try our best! Onward!"

Everyone shuffled out of the room and Nate went back to banishing evil turtles.

"I thought I hadn't seen TatlTails in a while..." Shadow thought out loud. "But why did she go without telling anyone?"

"She told Nate," Silver said.

"Only because he's one of the leaders here," Sarah reminded him.

GhostKing's iPod beeped. She pulled it out and showed a message to everyone:

_HEy guys! Long time no see! Please coME to Good oL' Aperture. DOeSn't It Sound niCe? ReAlly hope you guys will bring a piZza. You doN't carE if EveryboDY's flavOr is the same, do yoU? tweNty dOllars Will cover the cost. see you then!_

_ -TatlTails_

"What the crap is with the wording?" Silver blinked hard. "Or am I just going crazy?"

"It doesn't help that I'm dyslexic..." GhostKing squinted. "This is hard to read for me..."

"Did she ever learn to capitalize things properly? Don't they teach that in second grade?" Shadow sighed.

"Yeah, but I think there's something more to this..." Sarah squinted too. "Hmmm...interesting..."

"What? What do you see?" Mephiles asked.

"If you translate this to German, it spells out a code." Sarah said.

"Since when did you know German?" Silver asked.

"Since forever," Sarah shrugged. "Just kidding. German has nothing to do with it. It's a code. Look..."

"She's not good at sending codes about being cheap, that's for sure," Mephiles muttered.

"Yeah, but she has good tastes in food," Sonic nodded.

"It's a code, guys! Seriously!" Sarah facepalmed. "Look!"

"Oh...!" Sonic said. "H-E-L-P..."

" 'Help me GLaDOS is crazy! Need you now!'" Silver gasped. "Oh no! She's dead!"

"Oh crap...I hope GLaDOS didn't replace all the organs in her body yet...that'll be a tough one to explain..." GhostKing muttered.

Sonic paled. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, those robots will do weird things," Shadow added. "They might even cut off your legs. Or make you female."

Sarah facepalmed. "That escalated quickly,"

"Uh...ok, then..." Sonic muttered.

Mephiles fell behind the group, casting then odd looks.

"How is that possible?" Silver wondered.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. COME ON, EVERYONE." GhostKing said loudly.

The group headed to the outside courtyard, where the sun was shining brightly and it was a perfect temperature. Sarah waved to a few people.

"Ok, so the plan is..." GhostKing dropped her voice and made everyone get into a secret huddle. "We get into Aperture. We figure out why we were there. We get to the bottom of the whole Mr. K and Dark Angel deal. Also we find TatlTails if we can. And we raid the place. Sound good?"

"Yep," Silver nodded.

"I don't like to be this close to everyone." Mephiles hissed.

"Yeah. You stink of depression and emo-ness." Sonic said.

Mephiles punched him out of the huddle and into a statue. "Someone promise me we will leave him with the freaky testing robots."

"No guarantee, but we'll think about it," Shadow said.

Sonic came stumbling back, wrist bending at an odd angle. "Ow...is it supposed to do this?"

"No..." Sarah used Author Power and his wrist snapped back to its normal position. Sonic dropped to his knees, gripping his now back-to-normal hand.

"OOOOH, THE PAAAAAIN! AAAGH, MY PERFECT WRIST! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RUN AGAIN!"

"...What?" Silver asked. "How does that effect your running?"

"I dunno," Sonic shrugged. "But that sure hurt."

GhostKing rolled her eyes. "Can we stop being drama queens and get a move on?"

"Sounds good to me." Shadow sighed.

"Great! Allons-Y!" GhostKing pulled a Chaos Emerald from a pocket and teleported the group. They appeared outside a dumpy looking shack in a dead field of wheat. A bumper sticker was stuck to the shack door that said 'Aperture Labs'.

"Well, that's inconspicuous." Shadow said.

"Very." Silver agreed. "Although this field is endless. I can't see the end of it in all directions!" he spun in a circle and bumped into Mephiles, who punched him into the side of the shack with a hollow 'BANG'. Everyone sort of glanced from the demon to the fluffy hedgie.

"I'm ok!" Silver squeaked, standing and clutching his wrist. "Sarah! It hurts! Fix it!"

"Put him out of his misery." Shadow whispered to the Author.

"Oh, shut up." Sarah growled. "Come here, you." Silver shuffled over and held out his rapidly swelling wrist. Sarah fixed it, and it made an unpleasant squelch and Silver dropped like a stone, rolling along the ground in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! IT HURTS! OWWW!"

"Mephiles, stop abusing everyone." GhostKing hissed, picking up Silver. He nuzzled into her arms and whined unhappily.

"No promises." Mephiles shrugged.

"So help me I will punch you from here to GLaDOS," GhostKing growled. Silver laughed, but it quickly turned into a pitiful whimper. "...Still hurts."

Sonic cast him a glare. "No one gave me a hug... Stop making them pity you! I've gone through this pain myself! It's stopped by now!"

GhostKing rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous I have more fluff than you." Silver said.

"At least I'm not a pothead without any colour variation," Sonic retorted.

Silver fluffed himself up into a big ball of static and stuck his tongue out at Sonic. "I win. Racist."

Sonic just glared.

"Ok, let's get on with it..." Sarah said quickly, making a lightsaber appear. She stabbed it through the shack doors and melted them off. Everyone glanced through the hole and stared down into oblivion.

"We need to see how long it goes down. GhostKing has ammunition. Drop him." Shadow grinned, jerking a thumb at Silver.

"I'm still fluffier than you, too." Silver growled.

"Whatever, guys. We're going to have to levitate down." Sarah said.

"Oh, brilliant." GhostKing located the half-melted doors and welded them together with Author Power, making a lame platform. "Ok, now Silver, Sarah and I will transport us all down. It'll be a fast drop, so be prepared," she set Silver the fluffball down and dragged the door over to the entrance to Aperture.

"Everyone on!" Sarah announced. "ALL ABOAAAARD! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Stop listening to Crazy Train in your spare time," Shadow hissed.

"No guarantees," Sarah grinned.

Everyone loaded up on the platform and the three possessing levitation powers went to work.

"AAAGH! THIS EDGE IS TIPPING TOO MUCH!" Sonic screamed, grabbing onto the door for dear life as his legs dangled over the side. "WORK TOGETHER OR WE WILL ALL DIE!"

"I'm trying!" Silver insisted. The entire platform lurched again, nearly sending Mephiles and Shadow over.

"I sense he is trying to kill us," Mephiles growled, managing to dig his claws into the side of the door to avoid falling off.

"What gave it away?!" Shadow roared, clinging to his left foot for dear life. "Pull us up! Someone!"

The entire platform began freefalling, leaving everyone in zero gravity as they plummeted to their doom.

"AAAAHHH! NOOO! I'M TOO AWESOME TO DIE! I'M SORRY I ATE ALL THE JELLYBEANS IN THAT ONE IMPORTANT MEETING! I WAS HUNGRY! AND I'M SORRY FOR THROWING A SHOE AT NATE THREE WEEKS AGO!" Sonic screamed.

"So that was you?!" Shadow shouted. "Just wait until I tell him! He'll make sure you can't run for a month!"

"Hold on, everyone!" GhostKing said. They began to slow, and everyone managed to claw their way to the platform and cling to it as it began slowly slowing.

"Never do that again." Mephiles growled. He was extremely windswept.

"Sorry. I just thought we could move the story along a bit faster," Sarah shrugged.

"Well, it worked. Now where are we?"

The group was in a circular room, facing a huge robot in the ceiling. It narrowed a orange eye at them.

"_Oh my gods. Not you again_," GLaDOS said with as much horror as a robot could.

"Yep." Silver said.

"_I will send for the turrets to dispose of you_,"

"Oh, come on! We've changed! We're not the annoying people you once knew!" Silver said.

"Yeah. Now we're just plain destructive," Sarah grinned, throwing the platform at the robot. GLaDOS quickly moved out of the way, causing the thing to smash into the wall. She then glared at the group again.

"_I'm sending for the turrets_."

"Well, crud." GhostKing muttered.

"What do we do?" Shadow asked as a load of turrets fell from the ceiling and fell over, sending a wave of bullets in their direction.

"Quick! Remember The Matrix? GOOOO!" GhostKing shouted, ducking epically under a few bullets and jumping over some more, suddenly becoming more athletic and coordinated than she ever was her whole lazy and clumsy life.

Sarah followed, stopping all the bullets in midair. She rolled her eyes.

Silver followed Sarah's example and Shadow just ran through everything, jumping at GLaDOS and landing a kick on her with a CLANG!

"_Agh_!" GLaDOS growled. "_I have never seen anyone jump that high. Congratulations. This is going under your file_."

Meanwhile, Mephiles walked through the turrets' path, absorbing bullets and not seeming to notice. He did gain a few pounds worth of bullets, through.

"Allright, GLaDOS!" Sarah said. "Why were we here for that year? Does this have to do with Mr. K and Dark Angel?"

GLaDOS thought for a moment. "_I don't know what would amuse me more... Telling you the wrong answers, or making up a conspiracy_."

Sonic, meanwhile, (I didn't forget about him! Honestly!) dragged himself along the ground toward the group. Sarah stared at him.

"I'm fine...! Don't mind me! Just bleeding to death from the turrets!" he said loudly.

"Stop it, you drama queen." GhostKing said. "We're busy right now. If you want to contribute to the group, that would be loverly."

"But I'm dying. You should be helping ME." Sonic protested.

"Nah...we have better things to do," Shadow grinned.

"Shut up, Faker! No one asked you!" Sonic growled.

GLaDOS sighed. For a robot, she sure looked annoyed. "_Can I ever have a normal day..._?" she asked no one in particular.

"Nope," GhostKing said, eyes crossing.

"Hey, GLaDOS..." Sarah said, thinking. "Where is TatlTails? She sent a message from this place, and we know she's here!"

"She asked for pizza too! Are you feeding her?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"Sonic, once again, it was a code!" Mephiles growled. He was still fat off bullets.

"Well, it made me hungry," Sonic shrugged.

Mephiles threw bullets at him.

GLaDOS rolled her eye. "_If you mean that pitiful excuse for a homosapien, yes_."

"She's not homo." Sonic shrugged.

"SONIC! STOP TALKING!" Shadow, Mephiles, Sarah and GhostKing screamed. Silver threw a turret at him.

"_There you are_!" it chirped, shooting.

"AAGAHAGAGAAA!" Sonic ducked behind the wall and the turret waited to strike.

"_But yes, the human is here._" GLaDOS said. "_I won't tell you where, though,_"

"Please?" Silver asked.

"_No_,"

"Well, we'll have to find her ourselves! Onward!" GhostKing kicked the turret over. "Come on, everyone!"

They all marched out of the room to enter into another one. A circular robot was hovering around the roof, muttering things to itself.

"Wheatley!" Sarah shouted.

The robot jumped. "Oh! I didn't see you there!...You again...?" Wheatley sighed.

"We're here to find answers and where the heck TatlTails is," Sonic announced heroically.

"Oh, that other human? She was far more sensible than you people ever were."

"So we've heard." GhostKing said. "But I find that kinda hard to believe."

"Can you take us to her?" Shadow asked.

"Uhm...that goes against my programming..." Wheatley said. "And I need to be off...there's deadly Neurotoxin leaking around the third level..."

"Please tell us where she is?" Silver asked.

"No," Wheatley spun around and rolled out the room on a track in the roof.

"Now what? She's gonna die!" Silver wailed.

"No, she isn't." Mephiles growled.

"But...deadly Neurotoxins!"

"Then you will all die and I will be rid of you forever."

GhostKing smacked him. "Oh, shut up,"

The group began walking again. They came to a door that said, 'CAKE DISPENSARY' on it.

"Cake!" Silver and Sonic cheered.

"NO! IT'S A TRAP! THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Sarah shouted, pulling them backwards. The door fell open like a drawbridge, only there was wall behind it

"_I honestly didn't think you'd fall for that_," GLaDOS said.

Iron bars barred the exits, like in Legend of Zelda games. "_Now you will perish by deadly Neurotoxins_,"

"NOOO! I WANNA LIVE! I'M TOO AWESOME TO DIE!" Sonic cried.

Sarah slapped him. "Get a grip, hero!"

Green gas began to seep into the room via a few pipes. Everyone stood in the middle of the room, thinking that would be the best spot to be. "Anyone have a plan?" GhostKing asked. "I can't filter the air fast enough to save us."

"We're doomed...!"

"Shut up, Sonic," Mephiles rolled his eyes. Even if the others died, he wouldn't be affected. He didn't have to breathe.

Lucky bastard.

"Well...if this is the end..." Shadow started, coughing.

"Don't finish that," Sarah snapped. "We are not getting sappy, even in a time of death."

"I...I never got to tell Blaze...that I...that I..." Silver stuttered.

"No, stop talking. Everyone, please. Stay with me, here! We can't die yet...!"

Sonic passed out.

"Well, crap,"

"_Are you still alive down there_?" GLaDOS asked.

"Nope! We're very much dead!" GhostKing growled.

"_Oh, good. I will put a higher dose of Neurotoxin in, then..._"

"We're dead, so it doesn't matter!"

Darker green gas began flowing into the room.

"Hello?!" came a voice from the roof. Everyone that was still sane looked up to see Wheatley, who was hovering around the roof. "I'll get you out of there in a second!" he flew back through a secret hatch and vanished.

"Yeah...you do that..." Silver passed out too.

Mephiles sat down and looked bored.

"Well...if this is the end..." GhostKing sighed. "I have an important announcement..."

The Neurotoxin shut off.

"Oh, good. I hate giving final speeches,"

"_What happened_?" GLaDOS muttered somewhere to their right, out of a speaker.

"We happened!" came a voice.

Another secret door opened and Wheatley scooted out of it, quickly followed by another person. She looked about 16. She had long, straight, dark chocolatey hair and a boatload of freckles. She had hazel eyes and looked better fed than GhostKing or Sarah ever were. She wore jeans, thongs (the feet kind) and a hoodie. She also had giant white headphones on, but it was impossible to tell if she was listening to anything at the moment.

"I did not expect to see you here!" the girl said.

"Me either..." GhostKing blinked. "But thanks for saving us! Everyone, this is BiteWorseThanBark, or just Bite,"

"Hi, Bite," Sarah said.

"Hi! Ooh! Fluffy!" Bite retrieved the passed out Silver and squeezed him. "Ok, anyway, we need to get out of here! Quickly! Before GLaDOS does something else villian-y!"

"Right," Mephiles shuffled to the door. Sarah threw Sonic over her shoulder like a throw rug and everyone ran to the escape.

"_What? No! Get back here!_" GLaDOS demanded. But of course, no one listened.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry for the cruder humor. I don't usually write stuff like that, but I hope you still liked it.**

**So the search for TatlTails, answers, and other stuff continues! Will they get what they're looking for? Will they do anything at all? Will I have enough time next week to upload stuff? Will I successfully eat an entire chocolate bunny in two minutes?**

**Maybe. **

**So...see y'all next time! (Gets beaten up by Sarah for saying y'all)**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	3. A Serious Chapter Amidst the Random

**CHAPTER 3 **

**XxXxXxXx **

GhostKing, Sarah, BiteWorseThanBark (or just Bite), Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Mephiles were running for their lives. Again. Except Silver was passed out in Bite's arms and Sonic was being dragged like a throw rug.

"So what's the plan?" Bite asked.

"Uh...run away, get back to our senses, make a REAL plan, get answers, and save TatlTails." Sarah shrugged.

"I like that plan. It is a good plan." Mephiles sighed.

"Thank you! I thought of it myself!" Sarah said proudly.

"Let's hide here." Bite pointed.

Everyone ducked into a small room. GhostKing slapped Sonic back to reality and Bite poked Silver until he slapped her away.

"Stoooop! I wanna die...!" Silver wailed. "Wait...am I dead?"

"Yep," Shadow nodded. "Welcome to Hell."

"Why is it Hell? It could be purgatory." Bite shrugged.

"Because you are all here."

"Ok, let's make a plan!" Sarah held everyone back before they could beat the Chaos Energy out of him. "It has to be a good one, too! Or we might all end up as test subjects. Or cyborgs. Or both."

Sonic shuddered. "Uh...how about we ask Wheatley? He knows about this place, right?"

"It's a start." Mephiles agreed.

"Yeah, and something tells me if we find the Portal gun, we can get out of here faster." Sarah said. "So we'll start there. Locate Wheatley and get the Portal gun."

"You found me." Wheatley said outside the room, scaring the everloving daylights out of everyone.

"HOLY CRAP, MAN! DON'T BE DOING THAT!" Bite yelled, looking like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Sorry. And you're looking for the Portal gun?" Wheatley looked ashamed.

"Yep. I hope you know where it is." GhostKing said.

"I do...but unfortunately, it's being used right now."

"By who?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself...big bloke. Horns and all...he's got three eyes and overall looks like a demon."

"We ARE in Hell..." Silver squeaked.

"Uh..." Shadow blinked. "This is not good. I think you're talking about Black Doom,"

"Yeah. That guy that reminded me of that old videogame." Wheatley nodded.

"You mean 'Doom'?" Silver chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Well...we should try and find him." GhostKing said. "Any ideas where he would be?"

"Maybe around testing rooms one or three." Wheatley said.

"Why not two?"

"That room doesn't exist anymore. A nuclear bomb went off in it,"

"...What?" Shadow sighed.

"Shouldn't we be dead of radiation?" Sonic asked.

"It was contained in the room...but GLaDOS has concluded her research of testing humans, robots and aliens alike to see how well they think in nuclear danger. Results were not positive, as they all were either killed or reduced to a bubbling pile of metal," Wheatley said casually.

Everyone stared at him. "I wish I could leave this place." Wheatley sighed.

"Yeah...same here." Bite muttered.

GhostKing's iPod beeped. She opened it and read out loud:

"_ 'You guys made it! Thank goodness. Now that you're in Aperture, I feel safe enough to send you a real message. But I can't tell you outright where I am. GLaDOS could be intercepting this. Or not. But I'm kinda paranoid today. _

_So I'm in the testing room the same number as Dagger's age, hiding in a secret compartment Space Core helped me make. My old clothes got ruined, so I'm in a stupid Aperture jumpsuit, like Chell. _

_Please hurry. This stupid companion cube that's in here with me is starting to look attractive.'_ From TatlTails."

"Who's Dagger?" Sonic asked, reading over her shoulder.

"I dunno...and until we find that out, we're kinda stuck. At least she's still alive and safe."

"With Space Core?! She's probably insane by now! Look! She wants to mate with the Companion Cube!" Mephiles raged. "I spent two minutes with that junk heap, and I was about ready to strip its circuits and crush it under my foot!"

"Well...she's safe, at least..." GhostKing rolled her eyes.

"We should try and get the Portal gun anyway. We can use it to jump around chambers and stuff...we'll eventually find her," Sarah said.

"Well, which way, Wheatley?" Shadow asked.

"Haha. Everything you just said began with W," Sonic laughed.

Shadow shot him a glare, but he was too busy giggling. Bite rolled her eyes. "Well, come on, then."

"Allons-Y!" GhostKing said, leading the way. They walked along a ton of railways suspended over pits of complete and utter death, not making much noise.

"Get off me, Sonic..." Sarah hissed.

"I don't like heights!" he wailed.

"Deal with it, hero!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes and continued on. Or, in Wheatley's case, only rolled one eye. They came to a door about ten minutes later. The sounds of lasers from inside greeted them, and GhostKing hesitated to open the door. "Uh...are those turrets?" she asked.

"Most likely," Wheatley said.

"Just our luck." Sarah cracked her knuckles. "Come on, everyone! Embrace the pain! Love the pain!"

"...Die in pain!" Mephiles growled in a fake-cheery voice.

"It's called 'motivation', and some of us need it," Sarah hissed, pointing to Sonic, who was clinging to her arm.

"Hold on, what's that?" Silver asked, pointing to something glowing in a window of a small observation booth thingy.

"A glow," Shadow said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I mean, what's causing the glow?"

"Butterflies. Definitely butterflies..." Bite said.

"Let's check it out!" Silver floated up to the window and broke it silently, flying in.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's a...sword!" Silver reported, dragging a long blade out of the window and throwing it at everyone.

"WHAAA!" Bite dived out of the way as the sword stuck at her feet.

"It's...the Master Sword!" Sarah gasped. "From Legend of Zelda!"

"And it's infused with Chaos Energy...!" Shadow blinked. "How did they do this?"

"Well, that observation room was actually a hidden lab," Silver said. "This was the most interesting thing, though,"

"Awesome. Now we have a sword!" Sonic said. "And soon we'll have a Portal Gun!"

"Let's go!" GhostKing said, picking up the Master Sword and running for the testing room. She smashed the door open. "OWW! MY FOOT!" she wailed.

"Some heroic entrance, all right..." Sarah facepalmed. The others glanced up to see Black Doom, who was hovering over them with the Portal Gun. He gave everyone a strange look.

"Don't mind us. We're just here for the Portal Gun," Mephiles said.

"_Fools! I counted on you showing up again_!" GLaDOs said from a speaker.

"Did you count on this?!" Bite grabbed the sword from GhostKing and lobbed it at the speaker, where it impaled it out of reach.

"Oh, nice." Mephiles snorted.

Bite slapped him. "It's called the element of surprise!"

"And stupidity,"

She slapped him again.

"What are you doing here?" Doom asked.

"We're here to destroy stuff and steal the Portal gun. Why else?" Sonic asked.

"Partly." Shadow nodded. "We're also here to cause a mass breakout and get answers."

"I'll add that to the plan! Mass breakout!" Sarah grinned.

"But the only way to do that is to give us the gun," Shadow continued.

Doom handed it over. "I hate this place anyway," he sort of melted through the floor and vanished.

Dramatic music played.

_ You got the Portal Gun! With this weapon, you can create portals and jump through them! What fun_!

"This isn't Legend of Zelda!" Bite growled.

** I'm the Author, I decide**! came a voice from nowhere.

"...What." GhostKing muttered.

"Let's forget that incident and move on!" Sarah declared.

Everyone got in a fighting stance, but there was no one to fight. The moment was wasted. And they all felt stupid.

"_You look stupid standing there with no one to fight_." GLaDOS chirped from a speaker.

"Yeah. I guess we do," Silver looked ashamed.

"_I'll just have to give you someone to fight_."

The wall opened up and a kid who looked to be around 14 walked in, a stony expression on his face. He wore a Kingdom Hearts shirt and his hair looked a bit like Sora's. He stopped and faced the group.

"Holy crap...not you too..." GhostKing sighed. "Nate called off the search for you a long time ago! And here you are! In perfect health! Did she feed you cake?"

The kid shook his head. "The cake is a lie. I'm glad to see you guys again."

"Guys, this is TheEighthLight, or just Light." Sarah said. "He's kinda new here and all, but that didn't stop him from getting himself kidnapped by crazy robots."

Light chuckled. "We're breaking out, right?"

"You bet. But first we need to find TatlTails." Bite said. "She's going to marry the Companion Cube if we don't hurry,"

"I wonder who else will show up next?" GhostKing wondered out loud. "Nate?"

"I wouldn't doubt it,"

"_What are you doing?! Fight them_!" GLaDOS commanded Light.

"Why? They're my friends!"

"_Fight them and the winners will receive answers to why they're here_."

The room fell silent.

"I thought this FanFic was supposed to be funny. This is serious," Sarah said.

"That's stupid!" Silver shouted at the speaker. "It's all of us against him!"

"_I don't care_,"

"Hey, a door!" Sonic pointed. There was a hidden door in the wall.

"_No! Don't go in there_!" GLaDOS shouted. "_No one is allowed_!"

"Let's go," Shadow headed for the door.

"_NOOOO_!" GLaDOS wailed, but there was no way she could have stopped them.

Mephiles opened the door and the group entered into a dark room. The only light came from a blue glow surrounding a piece of paper. Light took it and read. "It's... A cake recipe!" he exclaimed.

"_I admit! I tried to make a cake! It failed! It was a lie! The cake recipe was a lie_!" GLaDOS wailed.

"It makes sense now..." Sonic said.

"Look!" Sarah pointed at the bottom of the paper. "It's signed! By Mr. K and Dark Angel!"

"What?!" everyone shouted, huddling close.

"_Yes, that is their most guarded secret_," GLaDOS admitted.

"So they tried to kill us to keep their recipe safe...?" GhostKing sighed.

"_No. That was something entirely different_."

"Oh, good. So why were we here for that year in suspended animation?"

"_They were trying to protect you_,"

Silence.

"...Why?" Sonic asked.

"_I don't know. I thought you were annoying, whiny and blue. I hate blue. Have I mentioned that_?"

Sonic looked ashamed.

"Where are Mr. K and Dark Angel as of now?" Sarah asked.

"_I don't know_."

GhostKing's iPod beeped. She opened it, read it over, shock on her face, as she read out loud:

" '_Heya, fellow authors! I know this might be the worst possible time to be sending you messages right now, but there is something important I must tell you. It is a code which I know not the answer to, and therefore sent it to you guys because life is so darn confusing. Sound cool?_

_ Cool._

_ One bright day in the middle of the night,_

_ two dead boys began to fight._

_ They turned their backs, facing each other,_

_ drew their swords, _

_and shot each other._

_ A deaf policeman heard the noise, _

_and ran to save the two dead boys. _

_If you don't think this story is true, _

_ask the blind man. _

_He saw it, too._

_ P.S.:, Also, could you bring donuts? These zombies are a pain...' From Gnat1_,"

"I thought he ran away!" Light gasped.

"Something's definitely up..." Sarah said suspiciously.

"Zombies?!" Silver squeaked.

"Donuts?" Shadow asked.

"PAIN?!" Sonic freaked out.

"No, Sonic. Relax," Sarah sighed.

"You guys go and find him. We'll continue the search for TatlTails," Bite said. "We can handle our own. Right, rookie?"

"Yeah. Hopefully." Light said as the Keyblade fell from thin air and clonked him on the head.

"Ouch. Well, good luck." Shadow said.

"I don't need it. I'm too awesome." Bite said with a grin.

Mephiles rolled his eyes. Bite and Light (Hey, that rhymed!) ran out of the room and out of sight.

"Do you think you know where Gnat is?" Sonic asked.

"I have a theory...I just hope I'm wrong." GhostKing said, calling up a portal. "That message contradicted itself. Opposites and stuff. And zombies. I think I know where he is."

** XxXxXxXx **

TatlTails sat in a pure white testing chamber with a large cube with pink hearts on it by her side. It threatened to stab her.

"_Space. Space. Space. Space.._." said a defective core as it flew around, being...well...defective.

"Shut up," TatlTails sighed.

This was going to be a long day. Week. Year. Whatever.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Early update because I won't be home Saturday to update. Or Friday. Or Sunday.**

**Anyone know the band 'Yes'? I'm going to their concert!**

**Anyway, chapter up, hurray. I'm kinda at my limit of characters, but keep sending in ideas. I can never have enough ideas. **

**And what's up with the Authors...? All that is yet to be known later...hahaha...**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28 **

**PS: Anyone played Skyward Sword? I borrowed the game from my friend (And a WiiMotion Plus) and just recently beat it. There will be a celebration FanFic soon. It's about the island with the everlasting rainbow. Also known as Gay Island to my brothers and I.**

**Gay Island is best island!**


	4. It's a Secret to Everyone

**CHAPTER 4**

** XxXxXxXx **

"Wait!" Sonic said. "I wanna stay with Bite and Light!"

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Cuz they're staying here. Away from zombies and dead boys with sword guns. And they're not insane,"

GhostKing opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Uh...sure. You can stay. Here, have a Portal Gun," Sarah said.

"Yey!" Sonic said happily.

"I'm staying too," Mephiles said.

"Why? You're the coolest!" GhostKing said.

"We need to locate TatlTails, do we not? I'll help the others." Mephiles sort of glided out of the room after Bite and Light. Sonic followed, tripping over his own feet in the process.

"I should have told Sonic that Bite is anything BUT sane..." GhostKing sighed.

"Oh, well. Onward!" Silver, Shadow, Sarah and GhostKing jumped through the portal.

"Bye," Wheatley said.

**XxXxXxXx**

Bite, Light, Sonic and Mephiles stood at a drop off, looking down into the pit of doom. Or pit of despair. Or bottomless pit, whatever works.

"Uh...I think we're at a dead end." Sonic said.

"What gave you the hint?" Bite tried to put portals on the walls, but it didn't work.

"Guess we'd better go back." Mephiles sighed. He was beginning to regret hanging out with morons.

There was a beeping sound. Bite pulled her iPod out and opened up an email. "Oh, lovely. Here, Light. Read this to everyone while I try and find something to portal." she handed te iPod over.

"Oh, ok," Light said. "It's from TatlTails, but it's been forwarded to us."

"Read it!" Sonic said.

" 'Guys... I know you're trying to find me, but my sanity can't last much longer. Space Core is actually getting on MY nerves. I used to love Space Core! And I'm meticulously planning a Companion Cube cosplay. That's a terrible sign! Wait a second, none of you have met Dagger! No wonder you haven't found me yet! He's that red kitsune I hired for that story I'm writing about Tails. His resume's in my profile. PLEASE HURRY! I really kinda wanna cry right now! I haven't slept in days because Space Core won't stop yelling SPACE!'"

"I knew she'd break sooner or later." Mephiles muttered.

"Dagger, huh? I think I know him." Bite said. "Keyword being 'might'. There's a good chance I don't."

"Ok, so which way?" Sonic asked.

"We need to go back. The testing chamber we're looking for is back there somewhere." Bite said. Everyone turned to go when there was a loud creaking sound. They all stopped.

"...What was that?" Sonic whispered, as though speaking loudly would kill them all.

"The metal platform we're currently on." Light said.

"Oh. Are we going to die?"

"Most likely," Mephiles sighed.

"Bring it on," Bite grit her teeth.

The platform creaked again, and then gave out. Everyone began freefalling, Sonic screaming out last words and phrases and love confessions, ect.

"I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END THIS WAY! AMY! YOU WERE A LITTLE MORE THAN A FRIEND! YOU WERE SORT OF LIKE A HALF-SISTER TO ME!"

"Hold on, hold on, I got you!" a British accented voice shouted. That was the last thing they heard before the world went dark.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Ow..."

"Space,"

"I feel like I landed on concrete..."

"I will stab you,"

" 'You were sort of like a half-sister'?"

"Shut up! I really thought I was gonna die that time!"

"And then you used Bite as a cushion to soften your fall."

"Well...survival instincts kicked in,"

"It's dark in here."

"Space,"

"And why can't we tell who's talking due to this crappy dialogue?"

"Cuz it's dark."

"Shut up, Sonic."

"Space,"

A light came on, allowing them to see their surroundings. Bite, Light, Mephiles and Sonic found themselves in a test chamber. Sitting against the far corner was a Companion Cube, a girl, and a round robot that was shouting, "Space!"

"TatlTails!" Light exclaimed.

Said girl jumped. She was in an Aperture jumpsuit and had red glasses and red Bobs shoes. She also had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Yes?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Sonic said heroically. TatlTails looked from him to the other group members—who were striking awkward and ridiculous hero poses—and back to him ever so slowly, as if thinking it over.

"I'm doomed," she decided, burying her face in her hands.

"I will stab them all," the Companion Cube offered.

"Space," Space Core said.

"No, you're not doomed! We're actually really skilled at breaking out of secret labs and stuff!" Light protested. To emphasize his point, he made the Keyblade appear. The only probablem with that was it appeared over Sonic's head and knocked him to the ground. "Oops," Light sighed.

"I agree with TatlTails. We're doomed." Mephiles facepalmed.

"Hold on! Not yet you are, mates!" said that British accent that saved them all earlier, because British accents are downright awesome. Just kidding. It was Wheatley. He was hanging out around the ceiling, rolling along a track. "You still have that Portal Gun! Put it to use and get out of there! There's a door over here! Just do it quickly, before GLaDOS finds out you're all here and kills you with neurotoxins!"

"So no pressure, right?" Bite said flatly.

"None at all," Wheatley zipped out of the room.

"I will stab him too," the Companion Cube said.

"Shut up," TatlTails growled.

"Ok, so I'll look for a way up. You guys stay here." Bite said, looking up at the door.

"I can help too! I'm the hero!" Sonic wailed.

"Space. Space. Space. Space. Space." Space Core said excitedly.

"I vote to leave the annoying hunk of trash here." Mephiles said.

"Me too!" Sonic said.

"I was talking about you. You make Space Core seem tolerate-able."

"Burn," Light laughed.

"Roasted," TatlTails chuckled in a slightly insane way.

"I found the way up!" Bite said, shooting off two portals and stepping through one. She then promptly fell through the other portal and very nearly killed herself on the door.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," Light said, looking freaked out.

"Why don't we just use Author Power?" Mephiles growled, looking bored.

"Because that would skip past half the story and it won't be half as entertaining for the readers," TatlTails said instantly, as though she had rehearsed that. Well, she had a lot of time to kill in that test chamber, so she probably did.

"Oh. Well, whatever. Let's use power. I'll deal with the bad reviews later." Bite used power to teleport a portal next to the door and then shot another portal on the wall. Everyone walked through and made it safely to the door. It opened and they entered onto a platform that lead directly into a wall that was not of Aperture. Someone had put it there. It was light green and looked to be made of marble.

Written on the wall were two dreaded words in a large, flowery font.

**~WRITER'S BLOCK~**

"You have got to be kidding me." Bite sighed.

"This is what happens when you bypass the script with Author Power and go right on with the story." TatlTails said.

"I will stab it," the Companion Cube decided.

**XxXxXxXx **

Sarah, Shadow, Silver and GhostKing found themselves on a strange looking planet. It was dark and slightly purple. And no one was around.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Sarah said.

"It's a trap!" Silver chirped.

"Stop quoting _Star Wars_ and move on." GhostKing rolled her eyes. "I think this is the place. It had better be." she pulled her iPod out and checked it. "Oh, look! Another message. Two, actually. From Gnat1 and..." she trailed off.

"Who?"

GhostKing hesitated and said, "AngeliclyAwesome123. Max."

"Max?! But...but he was killed!" Silver said.

"He killed himself. We saw it..." Shadow muttered.

" 'If you haven't heard from the other authors, I've been kidnapped, but they probably think I committed suicide because my kidnappers left behind a dummy of me hanging from the ceiling. But that's not important. As I have told you, I have been kidnapped. my kidnappers look like Mephiles-ified Scourge and Fiona Fox. But they took me to a planet I nicknamed Shadow Mobius. Because everyone here is Mephiles-ified. Now for the REALLY important stuff. Right before they put me in this cell, they injected me with this purplish-black liquid. It didn't do anything immediately, but in the for weeks I've been here, I've gone from a 10-year-old apprentice Author to Dark Super Sonic without the creepy eyes BUT with bat wings that are as tall as me. And it's slowly making me go insane. In fact, I'm using up the last of my sanity to send you this message. So please save me. Peace out, Max. P.S.: I'm sending you a sample of the liquid in the attachment.'"

"Wait...how do you send stuff like that via emails?" Shadow asked.

There was a little DING! and a tiny compartment opened on the back of the iPod. It held a small vial of purple-ish black liquid.

"I don't even know how that's possible, but I'm not going to question it." Sarah said. "So...Max is still alive."

"That's a good thing. And I think he's here too."

Shadow looked around. "Shadow Mobius, huh?"

"Kinda catchy." Silver said.

"This is my favourite planet now," GhostKing exclaimed.

"Ok, where do we start?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, wait! We got more messages..." GhostKing pulled up another message. "From Gnat1. I almost forgot,"

"Read it!" Silver said. "

'Weird, either I'm turning into Rayman, or a zombie ate off my limbs. Luckily for me, I'll hopefully last a little longer before infection kicks in, then I die, and come back as an angel, then battle my zombie-self, then- Oh, hey, you guys got the donuts, right? Meh, guess its not too important, just think outside the box, or donut box, at least. Be on the lookout for shiny colorful objects, and keep track of the time! Remember, Dampè the Gravekeeper only gives his tour at 12:00 AM, Kakariko Village time. If your too late, you'll miss a good show, but also save rupees.'"

"Oh no! Zombies!" Sarah looked nervous. "And...rupees? What's going on?"

"He used the wrong form of 'you're'..." Shadow muttered.

"We need to find someone who can explain all this." GhostKing said. "At least we sorta know where we are."

"Keyword being 'sorta'," Shadow said.

GhostKing held the tiny vial of stuff in her fingers. "Hmmm...well, I'm no scientist, but I think this is bad news."

"You don't say."

"Now if only I knew what to do with it..."

"Eat it!" Silver cheered. He began to sing 'Eat It' by Weird Al Yankovic.

"No." Sarah sighed.

"Does anyone have any ideas what to do now?" GhostKing asked.

"No," Shadow said.

"Ok. So...we need to find Dampè the Gravekeeper and zombies, or something...also Max, who is not dead and is going crazy. This should be fun." GhostKing said.

"Also we find out why Dark Angel and Mr. K put us in Aperture." Sarah said.

"Is part of that plan getting kidnapped by Mephiles-fied Scourge and Fiona?" Silver asked.

"No, why?" Shadow asked.

"Then we need to come up with a way to get rid of them." Silver pointed.

The group turned to indeed see what he had pointed out. The fox and the hedgehog stood slightly ahead of them, their eyes darkened and evil. Their fur tone was dulled, and they looked as though they were covered in crystals.

"Uh...hi!" Silver waved.

Scourge began circling the group, not saying a word.

"Maybe if we get captured by them, they'll lead us to Max...!" Shadow suggested.

"And maybe they'll start dancing. I think not." GhostKing responded.

"Well...do we fight them?" Sarah asked.

"We might have to,"

The two newcomers slowly approached the group. Everyone got back to back and Sarah handed out chainsaws to everyone.

"Isn't this a little on the overkill side?" Shadow asked.

"Who cares? Chainsaws are freaking awesome!" Sarah revved hers. "COME AT ME, BRO!"

Scourge's hand began reforming itself into an axe. He circled the group a bit more and then attacked.

"HIII-YAAAA!"

Before he could reach Sarah (who looked a little too thrilled to use the chainsaw), a dark shape dropped in front of him and countered with a broadsword. Scourge backed up sharply and signaled to Fiona, who quickly turned tail and ran.

"That aughta stop them for now. Who are you guys? You look different from everyone else here..." the crazy broadsword wielder said. She was a black and red striped hedgehog with longish hair covering half her face. The rest of it was spiky and unkept. She wore a purple shirt and red skirt.

"Well...we're here to find a friend. Two if we're lucky," Silver said.

"Ah. I'm Nightshade. Just call me Shade. Who are you looking for?" the hedgehog asked.

"Well, one guy is going nuts. His name is Max...and the other guy is Gnat. He told us to find Dampè the gravekeeper."

"Do you happen to know him?" GhostKing asked.

"Dampè? Yeah." Shade said. "He runs a business just outside Kakariko."

"Can you take us to him?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I was on my way to Kakariko anyway," Shade started walking, dragging the sword behind her. "You coming, or what?"

"Yeah, just one more question..." GhostKing said.

"Shoot,"

"Do you know Cloud Strife? Is he selling giant swords now?"

Shade cast her a glare. "Not funny. This sword was passed through my family for ages. It's said it can defeat the Author Council, whatever that is. It was given to my great great great grandfather by someone named Angel. Dark Angel."

** XxXxXxXx**

** Dun dun duuuun! I'm surprised I was able to finish a chapter this week! I was preoccupied with Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Sonic Unleashed. **

**What an odd combination of games. **

**And I guess you can add Bioshock Infinite and Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm to the list as well. **

**Silver: THE ENDING TO BIOSHOCK IS AMAZING! ELIZABETH TAKES BOOKER TO- **

**GhostKing: SILENCE! *locks in dark room* Some people don't know the ending! Don't ruin it! Spoilers! **

**Silver: *from dark room* GO, NINETAILS! *giant orange fox of doom appears and spits antimatter everywhere***

** GhostKing: SUMMONING REANIMATION! *undead pop out of caskets and spew fire and stuff from mouths* **

**Silver: ALMIGHTY PUSH! *blocks attack***

** GhostKing: GET OVER HERE! *throws grapple hook and drags him over and punches him in the face* **

**Silver: Ok. You win. These Author Notes are too long, anyway. **

**GhostKing: *throws him to the ground and plants a foot in his back* FATALITY! **

**Silver: Bring us the reviews, and wipe away the debt!**

** GhostKing: That's not how it goes...**

**Anyway, Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	5. Of ReDeads and Broadswords

**CHAPTER 5**

** XxXxXxXx **

Space Core sat in the corner of the abandoned test chamber, all alone. At least, he had what he wanted.

"Space...!" he said.

Meanwhile, a Companion Cube, three Authors, a hedgehog, and a demon hedgehog were all standing next to a wall blocking their path.

"I'll stab it," the Companion Cube said again.

"You don't have arms," TheEighthLight—or Light— said.

"Yeah." BiteWorseThanBark—or Bite— agreed.

"So what do we do?" TatlTails—or TatlTails—asked.

"Uh...I dunno. I've never seen a Writer's Block before," Sonic the Hedgehog—or that-horrid-little-hedgehog!— said.

"Stab it," The Companion Cube said again.

"Shut up," TatlTails growled. "Or I'll fling you back into that room with Space Core,"

"I'll write a letter to GhostKing." Light suggested. He began writing on an iPod. " 'GhostKing? we found TatlTails. That's the good news. Bad news Bite used her Author power and we got Writers Block'ed i guess. Well see you soon i hope.' From us."

Bite tapped on the Writer's Block a few times. "It seems pretty thick."

Mephiles the Dark—or the-pervert-no-one-was-paying-attention-to-until-r ecently —snickered. Everyone ignored him.

"Well...can you use power to take it away?" TatlTails asked.

"Uh...I dunno..." Bite shrugged. "They never told us about this in Author class,"

"Which you slept through most of,"

"Let me at it, guys! I'll take it down!" Light said, rolling up his sleeves. The X-Blade appeared in his hand and he looked a it for a few seconds. "I've never been able to do that before..."

"Well, can you cut through this, or not?" Mephiles asked.

"I dunno. I'll try," Light swung the blade at the Writer's Block. There was a flash of black light and the blade was thrown from his hands into the void below.

"Holy crap." Bite said, glancing into the pit. "That was the most terrifying thing ever. Writer's Block surely is the most powerful thing in the universe,"

"Thank Heavens God didn't have it when he created the world," Sonic said.

"Well, I think he did. I mean, look at you." Bite said, still looking into the pit.

"Hey..."

"Eh, what if we just went around it?" TatlTails asked.

"That's too obvious. I mean, that would just be stupid..." Bite sighed.

"Hey! The Writer's Block is gone!" Sonic said.

Bite whirled around to indeed see it was gone. "Well, we avoided that obstacle."

"Come on!" TatlTails lifted the Companion Cube and continued along the railway.

"I will stab you," the Cube threatened.

They continued in single file, watching out for GLaDOS or any turrets or anything.

"Ok, we rescued TatlTails. Do we go back to the Author Council or what?" Mephiles asked.

"We should keep looking around Aperture." Bite said. "We might find something else about Dark Angel and Mr. K. Something tells us there's more than what Wheatley or GLaDOS have been telling us,"

"Yeah, like what the 'K' in Mr. K's name stands for." Sonic said.

"Killer," Bite chuckled.

"Kite," Light joined in.

"Kombat,"

"Keys,"

"Stab,"

Everyone cast the Companion Cube a glance.

"We really need to get rid of that thing," Light sighed.

"I wanna go back to the Council," Sonic said. "Maybe we can find stuff there, too,"

"If you don't mind, I would love to go back. I need a shower. And something to eat." TatlTails said. "I'm craving some bacon."

"Ok, I'll call up a portal," Bite said. She concentrated and opened a purple portal on the wall. Fire and dark octopus tentacles flew out, grasping at the group. Bite quickly closed the portal. "Oops. Wrong one."

"No kidding," Light looked about ready to pee himself.

"Why didn't you just teleport back to the Council in the first place?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." TatlTails looked ashamed. "Writer's Block."

"There we go!" Bite opened a normal portal. "So who is going back?"

"Me and TatlTails. And that Companion Cube," Sonic said.

"Ok, have fun!" Bite pushed them through. "Bye!"

** XxXxXxXx **

Sonic, TatlTails, and the Companion Cube landed inside a conference room. The portal shut behind them.

"Oh, hello," came a voice.

They turned to see Nate the Werehog—or just Nate— sitting at a TV with a Wii remote in hand. "Did...uh...you find anything? Where are the others?"

"Still at Aperture. We're here so TatlTails can get a shower and some bacon. Also we need to search the record room on anything about Mr. K or Dark Angel," Sonic said.

"We've ready been through the files..." Nate said.

"I know, but we want to recheck,"

"Ok." Nate shrugged.

"_We_ want to check," TatlTails continued. "Not the record keepers."

"No one is allowed into the record rooms without permission from one of the head Authors,"

"And isn't that you?" TatlTails retorted.

"Erm...yeah," Nate said. "I'll let you in as soon as you get your bacon and such,"

** XxXxXxXx **

Sarah, Silver, Shadow, and the only one with a name that did not begin with a 'S', GhostKing, stopped walking.

"That sword was given to you by Dark Angel and Mr. K?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why?" Nightshade—or Shade— asked.

"We've been hearing an awful lot about those two lately," GhostKing continued.

"Why? I heard they were just friends to my great great great grandparents..." Shade said.

"We went forward in time?" Silver squeaked.

"Shh!" Shadow hissed.

"What?" Shade asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

She gave the group a glare. "Whatever. Come on, do you want to find Dampè or not?"

The group scuttled off after her. They came to a small grave-site a few minutes later, outside a tiny town. A huge, scary looking man was digging a grave, but he stopped when he saw the group. "Ah, are you here for the show?"

"Uh...yeah." Sarah said.

"Mr. Dampè guy! I found a shiny thing! Is this enough?" Silver held out a shiny green gem.

Dampè took it and grinned again. "It's enough."

"You give gravedigging shows?" Shadow asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, but they're not for the faint of heart. Dead bodies and such."

Shade turned an odd colour of green. "Uh...in that case, I'd better leave..."

"Bye!" Silver waved happily.

"Dead bodies?" Sarah asked.

"Well, why else would I be showing you how to gravedig? You gotta bury bodies!"

"I don't see your logic," Silver thought.

Shadow facepalmed.

"Anyway, let's get to work." Dampè picked up a shovel and walked over to a freshly covered grave. He began digging.

"Wait, I thought we were burying stuff, not digging it up!" GhostKing said, confused.

"You have to dig the grave." Dampè said.

"But...that one's got a headstone and everything! Someone's buried there!" Sarah said.

Dampè just continued digging until his shovel hit a metal object with a DONG!. He brushed the dirt away from a new looking casket and opened it.

Sarah screamed. Silver ducked behind GhostKing. Shadow readied a Chaos Spear. GhostKing dropped into a Karate stance. A zombie was currently making its way out of the casket.

It turned and saw the group, and smiled. "Hey, guys! Glad you came! It was cramped down there!"

"Gnat1!" GhostKing said, in shock. "Why were you buried?! What's going on here?"

"Come to my house. We can speak there." Dampè said. "We can be overheard out here."

**XxXxXxXx**

"So...Shade wants to kill all the Authors?"

"That's why you were hiding?"

"Shade said the sword was given to her by her great great great grandparents, who got it from Dark Angel and Mr. K..."

"Look, guys! I can put a rock in my nose!"

Everyone gave Silver an awkward glance.

"It was Dampè's idea to hide me in a grave. It was actually pretty comfy."

"How did you breathe?!" Sarah demanded.

"A few pipes and stuff. It was pretty chill and all," Gnat shrugged. "I thought of moving out once or twice, so I wrote another email to you guys, but it didn't send. I'll show you my other hiding spot a bit later, but here's the message..." he pulled out an iPod and showed everyone the note.

'_NO, DAMPE! I DO NOT want to take part in your 'Heartpounding Gravedigging Tour'! Go ask that Link kid! _

_Oh, hi guys. I was just emailing Dampe. So... currently I got lost in one of the tombs of the Royal Family, which really stinks... literally. I did find a cool device called a 'Hookshot', though, and am currently using it to freeze all the ReDeads. Still though, things are pretty creepy in here. On a happier note, there's an internet connection, and I was able to find a more understandable version of my code :D Here it is: _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hobos and Tramps, _

_Cross-eyed mosquitoes and bow-legged ants,_

_ I come before you to stand behind you and tell you something I know nothing about. _

_Next Thursday, which is Good Friday,_

_ there will be a Mothers Day meeting for fathers only. _

_Admission is free, so pay at the door, _

_Pull up a seat and sit on the floor. _

_The topic to discuss... Is a crime that has never been committed. _

_One bright day in the middle of the night,_

_ Two dead boys got up to fight. _

_They stood back to back, facing each other, _

_Drew their swords, and shot each other._

_ One was blind and the other couldn't see, _

_So they chose a dummy for a referee. _

_A blind man went to see fair play. _

_A dumb man went to shout 'Hooray!'._

_ A paralyzed donkey passing by, _

_Kicked the blind man in the eye. _

_Knocked him through a nine-inch wall, _

_Into a dry ditch and drowned them all._

_ A deaf policeman heard the noise,_

_ And ran to arrest the two dead boys._

_ If you don't think this story is true..._

_ ...Ask the blind man, he saw it too_

_ (and for back-up, he called his deaf wife over a disconnected phone).'_

"Hookshot, huh?" GhostKing said.

"ReDeads?!" Silver squeaked.

"Zombies!" Sarah revved a chainsaw.

"They're quite easy to kill. That, and I am an expert at what I do." Gnat flexed his muscles.

"Ok, then. Anything interesting in the royal tomb?" Shadow asked.

"Just the hookshot."

"All right, then...what do you know of this place?" Sarah asked, putting the chainsaw away.

"It is a dark world," Dampè said. "Dark versions of the real worlds. I do not know how I got here, but I doubt I'll be going back to my world any time soon."

"Huh. That would explain the creepyness." Silver nodded.

"Have you heard of Max? Or AngeliclyAwesome123?" Sarah asked Dampè and Gnat.

"Uh...might have." Gnat said. "The kid that took his own life for unknown reasons?"

"Yeah. He's still alive. Someone kidnapped him." GhostKing said.

"Kidnapped? How?"

"No idea. But we're certain he ended up here." Sarah said.

"And there's some strange things at hand."

"Yeah, all we wanted to know was what was up with Mr. K and Dark Angel, and then we get ourselves sucked into this big mystery thing." Silver said.

"And it looks like they've got allies here. Shade doesn't know anything about Authors and she still wants to kill us all." Shadow said.

"Yeah...hmmm..." GhostKing thought. Her iPod beeped.

"We got mail! We got mail!" Silver cheered.

GhostKing opened the email and read out loud. " 'GhostKing, I'M NOT INSANE ANYMORE! But I will be insane again soon. It comes in fits. The last fit was for about an hour, but the fit i just recovered from was for TWO WEEKS! I'M SCARED! AND I think I know why they kidnapped me. You see, I was working on an experiment, studying how Chao react to different types of energy. I was *that* close to perfecting my theory when I was kidnapped. So it has something to do with Chao. 'tis all for now Max,'"

"Chao?" Silver asked.

"Odd..." Shadow muttered.

"This doesn't make sense!" Sarah pouted.

"Energy?" Gnat asked. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"His studies must have been going very well. He must have been onto something revolutionary."

"Yeah? I didn't even know experimenting on Chao was legal," Sarah said.

"It's a dark art, that's for sure."

"I suppose we can ask him when we see him again." Shadow said. "We need answers more than ever."

"Indeed," GhostKing said.

"Hey, there's someone—" Dampè began, but he didn't get to finish on account of the door being bashed open with a giant broadsword.

"Authors! I knew it!" Shade hissed. "Now you will die!

**XxXxXxXx **

TatlTails got her bacon, Sonic got a chili dog, and the Companion Cube got incinerated. It was a good day.

Just kidding.

The Cube was now currently sitting on TatlTails's bed in her chambers, threatening the wall with a nonexistant knife. Anyway, the Author and the hyper hedgehog made their way back to Nate, who was still playing videogames.

Sonic pulled the plug.

"OH, COME ON! I WAS ON THE LAST STAGE OF SUPER MARIO GALAXY!" Nate cried.

"Too bad." TatlTails said. "Now let us in to the record room."

Nate handed them a giant gold key. "Don't lose this. I could get beheaded if you do."

"That's a little harsh," Sonic said.

He and TatlTails made their way to the record room. The entrance was made of plain marble doors, but inside was a whole 'nother story. Shelves stories high lined every corner of the room, and huge bookshelves of filing cabinets were everywhere. Papers were stacked on everything.

There was a crash and a mini tornado of paper that flew over their feet. "Agh! Don't step on those!"

A teenage girl ran over and hurriedly began picking up the papers. She wore a plain navy blue t-shirt, jeans, black converse with rainbow laces, and a black newsboy cap. She had caramel colored hair, bright cyan eyes, tan skin, and faint freckles on her nose. "Sorry, I'm a klutz..." she glanced up at the two newcomers. "Oh, hi, Sonic!" she stood up too fast and threw the papers over her head somehow.

"Hi, Rissa Prower." Sonic said.

"Just call me Rissa." she said.

"What are you doing here? Did Nate order you in here too to spend the rest of your days?"

"No. We're here to find out stuff about Dark Angel and Mr. K." TatlTails said. "Can you show us their files?"

"Yeah! Follow me." Rissa said, ignoring the strewn papers. The other two followed her.

"Why are you in here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I started a food fight." Rissa said. "It was epic. But Nate didn't approve, so now I'm doing 24 hours of filing. It sucks."

"I bet it does."

She pointed to a blue cabinet in the corner. "This has all the information on every villian or agency ever. They'll be in there under 'Angel, Dark' and 'K, Mr.',"

"Thanks." TatlTails said as Rissa went on to file other stuff and turn her brain to mush.

"Let's get started." Sonic said. They began pulling out drawers to look for the file names. "Hmmm... 'Gear, Metal'...nope..." Sonic continued on.

"No, not 'Doctor, the Mad'..." TatlTails muttered.

"Found Mr. K's!" Sonic held up a file.

"Good! I just found Dark Angel's!" TatTails sat down and opened the file. Sonic did the same to his.

"It's got everything, including their blood type! Cool!" the hedgehog exclaimed. "And look at that! Dark Angel majored in microbiology!"

"Odd..." TatlTails said. "Of all the things to major in..."

"Whoa," Sonic said.

"What?"

"In Mr. K's file, there's a note."

"Yeah?"

"It says, 'Cease meddling in these affairs unless you wish to lose your lives'."

"That's never a good sign."

"Nope."

**XxXxXxXx **

**Ok, another chapter done! There will be more Rissa later on, and I still have one more request I haven't put in yet... Anyway, my family is odd.**

** Here is an actual conversation between my dad and his dad, my grandpa... **

**DAD: You won't believe this, but your granddaughter was asked out on a date. **

**GRANDPA: It's about time! Jeezaloo. **

**ME: Jee, thanks, Grandpa. -_-**

** I dunno if it counts as a date, though. I've never dated. I don't even know how to not burn toast.**

** Eh, whatever. **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**

** PS: Metal Gear: Sons of Liberty is a good game.**


	6. Well, This Couldn't Get Any Worse

**CHAPTER 6: Well, This Couldn't Get Any Worse.**

**XxXxXxXx**

BiteWorseThanBark, TheEighthLight, and Mephiles the Dark were continuing their grand adventure around Aperture. Only, it wasn't that grand.

They had a rather eventful encounter with turrets, and that nearly resulted in Bite's head blown off and Light missing limbs. But it didn't. So that was good.

They had Mephiles to thank for that. They used him as a shield and ignored his cries of pain as he absorbed all the bullets. As soon as they rounded a corner, Mephiles lost the fifty pounds worth of bullets he had absorbed. The little metal pieces fell into the bottomless pit below them.

"I hate you," he decided.

"Good," Bite said.

"Now what? We seem pretty lost..." Light said.

"We're going the right way," Bite assured him. "There were turrets. They wouldn't be guarding there if there wasn't anything interesting up ahead."

"Ah." Light nodded. "I think you're right."

Mephiles rolled his eyes. "I think you're brain damaged."

"Thank you, living shield. Now move," Bite said, pushing him along.

They came to a door on a wall. "Should we go in?" Light asked.

"I don't see any alternative to the door, so yes," Bite said. The door was opened. They walked into a room that had most of its lights shut off, so it was slightly eerie. Like Halloween. Or like when you're on vacation and Wheel of Fortune comes on at 7:00 instead of 7:30.

"Hello?" Light whispered.

"That's gonna get you nowhere." Bite said. "HELLO?! IS ANYONE HERE?!"

Mephiles slapped her. "Could you be louder?!"

"Yeah. Wanna hear?"

"NO."

The lights began to turn on.

"Great," Light muttered.

A hole in the ceiling opened up and a robot popped into the room. It was huge and complicated looking. "_Not you again_," GLaDOS sighed.

"Nice to see you too," Bite said happily.

"_Initiate neurotoxins_."

"NO! CANCEL COMMAND! STOP! OVERRIDE!" Light screamed.

"_I suppose I shouldn't be too hasty_," GLaDOS decided. The neurotoxins shut off. "_You may have last words_,"

"Thank you," Bite said. "Ok, we want answers to—"

"_And what are your last words_?" GLaDOS turned a deaf ear to Bite and looked through Light's soul instead.

"Uh...well...um..." Light stuttered.

"_Those are terrible last words_," GLaDOS said. Bite was still talking/threatening in the background, but she was still ignoring her. "_And you_?" she asked Mephiles.

"Tell us about Dark Angel and Mr. K." he said.

"_I said last words. Not last questions_." GLaDOS sighed. "_You are truly stupid creatures. Initiate neurotoxins_,"

"NOOOOOO...!"

"Not today, GLaDOS!" came a shout.

Everyone looked up at a little balcony thing to see a girl. She had frizzy hair that she put up in a ponytail and she wore jeans along with shifter shades, tennis shoes, and an Adventure Time T-Shirt. She was carrying a tablet in a manly satchel, and she was wearing Beats by Dre (or whatever) headphones. She held up a plug that was obviously disconnected from the wall. "I disconnected your stupid neurotoxins!" she said happily.

"Beyond an Anomaly?" Bite asked. "What is everyone doing here?!"

"Saving you," Anomaly said in a 'duh' sort of voice.

"_Put that plug back_!" GLaDOS growled.

"Nope,"

"I have just realized something." Mephiles said in grave tones.

"Yeah?" Bite asked.

"I am the only male here."

Light gave him a look crossed between anger, rage, and sadness. "...What about me...?"

Mephiles gave him a sideways look. "What about you?"

"Don't make me summon the X-Blade..."

"All right, girls, you're both pretty. We'll argue and catfight over this later," Bite rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a girl...!" Light sighed.

"I'm not a cat..." Mephiles hissed.

"_You aren't_?" GLaDOS added unhelpfully.

"Riiiight...anyway, why don't we get past this evil robot thingy here and continue on in this adventure that is Aperture?" Anomaly suggested. She pointed at the roof near where GLaDOS was suspended from it and said, "Avada Kadavra!"

A cord snapped, sending sparks everywhere.

"_Aagh! Why did you do that?! Noooo..._!" GLaDOS cried, but everyone ignored her. They were too busy climbing the rope Anamaly threw down to them.

"Hurry! I think I found their database!" Anamaly said, pointing the way she had come. "This will only temporarily stop GLaDOS, but it should give us enough time! Come on!"

Everyone followed her down a flight of stairs, into the unknown.

** XxXxXxXx **

Lordoftheghostking28, anabethchase98, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Dampè the gravedigger, and Gnat1 all stared at Shade the rather creepy broadsword wielding hedgehog standing at the door.

"Uh...can we talk this over?" Sarah asked lamely.

"Of course not! You must die! Authors will be the death of us all!"

"What makes you think that?!" GhostKing asked.

"Where have you been for the past three decades?! It's all anyone's talked about! The Authors that destroyed the worlds! This is the result!"

Everyone stood completely still.

"What...?!" Shadow asked.

"They destroyed at least three worlds, creating this negative space! Then Dark Angel and Mr. K stepped in and stopped the madness! They saved us all...and killed the Authors! But a few remained...and my family was instructed to kill them!" Shade lifted the sword and swung it at them.

"AAAGH!" Silver screamed, stopping the blade with psychokinesis. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M NOT AN AUTHOR!"

"Try to stop her!" Gnat said, rushing around Shade's side. She turned and swiped at him, missing his head but giving him an awkward haircut.

"Aw, man...I liked my hair...!" Gnat protested.

"You're gonna lose more than just your hair in a few minutes!" Shade threatened, slashing at him again.

Sarah used Author Power to make a net, which fell on Shade but didn't do anything in the slightest. She broke out and continued on her mad swinging fest.

"Uh...I'll be over here..." Dampè said, shuffling away to hide in a closet.

Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, which struck Shade's blade but didn't do any harm. Gnat and Silver tackled her, which threw her off balance slightly, but didn't do anything else. She just got up and swung the sword everywhere again.

"PUT THAT THING DOWN!" GhostKing shouted, grabbing the sword's hilt and wrestling for control over the blade.

"NO! The sword only listens to its master!" Shade shouted.

"Yeah, well, it's mine now!"

"No it isn't!"

There was an extremely loud crash. Everyone stopped in what they were doing and looked toward the front hall. There, standing in the wreckage of the door and stuff, was Scourge and Fiona. But they were Mephiles-ified. Which made it infinitely worse.

"Hi, there. Wanna help us defeat the crazy Author hating lady?" Silver asked.

Meanwhile, Dampè, who was hidden in the closet, didn't move. He also didn't move even when there was a soft 'twip', a thud, and a shout of, "DARN IT THEY'VE GOT TRANQUILIZERS!"

He didn't move until he was certain they were gone. Including Shade, who was also dragged off by the two shadow beings.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Hmmm...there's really nothing on why they want to kill us, or why they put us in Aperture," TatlTails said, reading over Mr. K's file.

"Yeah. They must do a really good job at covering their motives and stuff," Sonic agreed.

"I wonder where they are now..."

Rissa Prower came by, carrying a load of papers again. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sort of," TatlTails said. "I mean...we've got everything we could have ever wanted to know on their blood types and stuff..."

"But not why we were all in Aperture,"

"Why not just go back to Aperture and find out stuff there?" Rissa asked.

"We have guys there right now," Sonic said. "And I think TatlTails never wants to go back anyway."

Said Author shivered. "Never again..."

"Oh. Ok. Well, call me if you need any more help," she walked away.

"All right...I don't think we're getting anything else out of these folders," TatlTails said. "Beside the warning note, I've got nothing,"

"Same,"

"We should give the key back to Nate,"

"Nah, I wanna see if they really do execute him," Sonic giggled.

TatlTails shot him a withering look.

"I'm kidding."

"Good,"

They walked out of the file room, TatlTails certain to keep the key with her instead of the hedgehog. She didn't trust that blue creep. No one really did. Except Amy. But she isn't in this story.

Hurrah.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Ow,"

"Where are we?"

"I dunno,"

"Well, that's useful,"

"Are we dead...?"

"No. Not yet. Probably soon to be, though,"

"Crap,"

"I knew it would end this way!"

"No you didn't. You always thought you would die by getting sucked through a pool drain,"

"Oh. Yeah,"

"You all need help,"

"Yep."

"I can help," *knuckles crack*

"No, that won't be necessary, Shade,"

"Why is it so dark..."

"My soul is filled with darkness,"

"..."

"That's a little creepy..."

The lights came on. The group—GhostKing, Sarah, Shadow, Silver, Gnat and Shade—were sitting in a large jail cell that looked to be covered in crystals.

"Oh. Jail. Brilliant." Sarah said.

"I've been here before, and I'm not looking forward to it again!" GhostKing declared.

"You've been in jail before?" Silver asked.

"Once. For murdering," GhostKing said creepily.

Silver looked freaked out and he shuffled behind Sarah. "Don't kill me, please,"

"Don't worry. I might kill Sarah, though,"

Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So...where are we?" Gnat asked.

"Some place I don't want to be." Shade muttered. "And where's my sword?!"

"Not here!" Silver said helpfully.

"We need to find a way out," Shadow said, tugging at a small group of bars on the door.

"No dip, Sherlock," Shade hissed.

"Guys...?"

Everyone froze at the new voice.

"Who's there?" Silver asked softly.

From the darkest corner of the cell came a kid. He looked about ten or eleven, and extremely tired. Everyone recognized him at once.

"AngelicalyAwesome123...Max!" GhostKing said, stunned. "Are you all right?! Where are we, anyway?"

"I don't know," he said. "All I do know is this is the last place you want to be. You can't teleport out of here, or anything. I'm afraid they're going to do the same thing they did to me to you guys,"

GhostKing held up the vial of the stuff Max had sent to them. "You mean...inject us with this?"

He nodded.

It was then that the doors opened.

**XxXxXxXx **

**Dun dun duuuun...!**

**Suspense! **

**Well, more coming soon!**

**Now off to see the new Star Trek movie! **

**...if I can find any money...**

**Anyone seen it yet? **

**Oh, well. Remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	7. That Hallway is Cooler

**XxXxXxXx**

**Hi, everyone! I'm back for another chapter!**

**Before we begin, I have a quick announcement for a reviewer named 'Guest', who was too *BLANK BLANK BLANK* to leave their real penname, who left some uncalled for comments that I have deleted. Here are some finely chosen words for you, mister... You do realize that FanFiction is a CREATIVE site, right? It's not a 'ripping off' site. It's a pity you have to turn to other Authors for your source of creativity. And why are you doing this if, quote, 'sonic is too ooc', as you say?**

**Ok, there. Done and said. Mr. Bad Guy is gone. 'Guest', if you want to talk, PM me or something. I am more than happy to help you if you need story ideas.**

**And now, back to the story! :D**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Here, Nate! Got your key!" TatlTails said, dropping the file room key on the table.

"Oh, thanks," Nate the Werehog said. "So did you find anything worth knowing?"

"Not really..." Sonic said. "Only a note threatening us to stop looking for answers and stuff."

"Really? No one's reported a note before..." Nate thought. "Anyway, feel free to go anywhere to find more answers. If I may suggest, you should head back to Aperture,"

"Nope!" TatlTails said. "Not in a million years! I'd rather kiss Sonic than go!"

"Oh, so that's why Elise kissed me...!" Sonic said. The expression on his face was as if he had discovered all the answers to life.

"Er...well...anyway, you get my meaning," TatlTails facepalmed. "I'm not going back to Aperture. It was emotionally and sanity scarring."

"But what if we're the only ones who can save the others?" Sonic asked.

"Then they're doomed to die," TatlTails responded flatly.

"Well, that's not nice."

"I'm not nice."

"Ok, you two. Go back to doing whatever." Nate waved them away.

"You should be nicer!" Sonic said as they walked out the door.

"Alright, as soon as you go slower!" TatlTails retorted.

The heavy Author Council doors shut behind them, leaving Nate in peace to play more Mario Galaxy.

**XxXxXxXx**

BiteWorseThanBark, Mephiles the Dark, TheEighthLight and Beyond an Anamaly were standing around a little computer that was glowing red. The entire room was lined with big red buttons. It took everything in Light's power to keep Bite away from them.

"NO, BITE! THE NEUROTOXINS WILL SET IN! WE WILL ALL DIE!" Light shouted.

"Let her press the button. Then I will be rid of you all," Mephiles growled.

Bite produced a meat clever with Author Power and threw it at him. "MUST...PRESS...PRETTY... BUTTONS!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Quit fooling around, guys! I think I found the password!" Anamaly said, messing around with the computer.

"BUTTONS!" Bite broke free and lunged at the nearest one. She pressed it.

_*BOOOP*_

"Haha...it said Booop," Bite giggled. She pressed it some more.

_*BOOP* *BOOOOOP* *BOOOP* *BOOP*_

"Stop it, Bite." Light warned. She ignored him and pressed some more buttons.

_*BIP!* *BOP!* *BOOP!* *BEEP!* *BING!* *BIP!* *BIP!* *BIP!* *DING!*_

"Stop it before we're all killed!" Light pulled at his hair.

"Buttons~!" Bite laughed insanely. "They have the word 'butt' in them~! Haha!"

"Someone remind me why I'm here..." Mephiles sighed.

"Alright!" Anamaly said happily. "I got it!"

The computer glowed pretty colours and holographic words were projected into the air. "Whoa, is this everything we need to know?" Light asked. Even Bite became serious.

"I guess. I only had time to read a little before I heard noises outside, coming from you guys being attacked by GLaDOS. But I guess so. This is top secret information. We might as well take it with us," Anamaly took a flash drive looking thing out of the side of computer. A blue screen of death popped up on it, saying, 'WINDOWS HAS ENCOUNTERED A CRITICAL ERROR,'

"This is a Windows computer?" Light asked in awe.

'KEYBOARD NOT FOUND. PRESS F1 TO RESUME.' It began to smoke.

"Still as flimsy as the other models. I'm not surprised." Bite shrugged. She went back to pressing buttons.

"Let's get out of here! We can look at this at the Author Council!" Mephiles said loudly.

"Ok! Initiating teleport!" Light made a concentrating face.

"Uh...No, Light! I'll do it...!" Anamaly said, but it was too late.

They teleported.

And the computer blew up.

And the Author of this story ran out of popcorn.

Also, if you get the time, go see the new Star Trek movie. It is legit. Metroid Prime is a weird game, but it is cool. This is a paid public announcement.

**XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing, Sarah, Gnat, Shadow, Silver, Shade the OC, and Max waited as the door creaked open. They squinted in the light, trying to see who it was.

"You see?! This is why _I_ teleport us to the Author Council!" came an annoyed voice.

"Sorry," said a reply.

"Where the heck are we?"

The group in jail blinked at the newcomers.

"Hey...Bite?" GhostKing asked.

"Yep! Mind explaining where we are?" Bite asked.

"It's sort of a shadow world...supposedly created when worlds were destroyed by the Authors. We're in the future too, by the way." Sarah said.

"Hey, cool! I can time travel!" Light said proudly.

"Yeah, but now you cannot get out." Max said in barely a whisper.

"Great," Mephiles muttered.

"Well, this is loverly," GhostKing said. "So, what now?"

"We escape," Shadow said bluntly. "The door's wide open."

"Oooh! Great plan!" Silver grinned.

"I'm not going with you," Shade growled.

"Well, too bad, sister...you're forced to come with us unless you want to get lost forever. Also a prolonged exposure to us might change your views on us Authors." Gnat said.

Shade growled something and flipped the bird.

"Haha. Bird flipping," Silver giggled.

"Alrighty then! Onward!" Sarah said in a fail British accent. Everyone but Max exited the cell.

"Are you coming or what?" Shadow asked.

GhostKing's iPod beeped.

"Uh...well...um..." Max stuttered.

_'Hey GhostKing. I see you are/were talking to a clone of me that was made by these guys. Don't listen to him. I figured out why they kidnapped me. They needed to extract Chaos energy from (those poor little innocent) Chaos to power their humongous space laser that they stole from Mr. K that was supposed to stabilize the core of the planet he was experimenting on but somehow an alternate version of Mephiles got into it so it Mephiles-ified the inhabitants of that planet along with the intended effect._

_I also learned something about Dark Angel. She was the one who made all of the notes my experiments were based off of._

_Max D._'

"Uh, well, you see..." Max continued. "I...I can't let you live,"

"What?" Silver asked.

"I can't let you leave. Or live. I must kill you."

"Why?" Mephiles asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Because that was what I was told to do. And now I will kill you."

"We should go...!" Bite hissed.

Max doubled over and hissed in pain.

"OH CRAP! IT'S THE TRANSFORMATION THINGY!" Silver shouted.

Max roared something and began transforming. He grew long dark spikes from the back of his head and shoulders, and large bat wings grew out of his back. He grew short fur and more quills that ripped through most of his shirt. He gave the group a creepy look.

"RUUUUUUN!" Gnat shouted.

Everyone didn't need telling twice. They pushed each other over in haste to get to the door.

"You won't escape!" Max growled.

"GhostKing! What do we do?!" Silver yelled, putting up a shield just as Max would have scratched the living heck out of Gnat's back.

"That's not Max! It's a clone!" GhostKing shouted. "And it was put here to stop us if we escaped, which we did, so now we've got trouble!"

"Now what?!" Light shouted.

"We run!" Sarah said, pointing down the hall. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we come up with a real plan!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Bite took her advice and ran, closely followed by Light and Shadow.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! ALL AUTHORS WILL BE KILLED!" Max roared.

"See? Someone understands my logic..." Shade said.

"There's no logic in 'You will not escape! All Authors will be killed!'" GhostKing mumbled.

"Work on running, guys!" Silver said, using the shield he had up to keep pushing Max back.

"Oh, right..." GhostKing pushed Anamaly and Mephiles. "Move along, children..."

"I'm older than you." Anamaly sighed.

"Same here," Mephiles growled.

"Oh. Ok, then...Move along, adult-type peoples." GhostKing kept pushing.

"Where's the real Max at?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno, but we won't be able to find him if we don't get out of here and use proper grammar!" Light said.

"Hurry up, guys!" Max took some vicious swings at the shield, tearing through it and nearly nicking Silver. The white hedgehog squeaked in surprise and the shield faltered.

"RUUUUN! RUUUN LIKE YOU'RE IN A 5K!" Sarah shouted.

"If I did that, I'd be walking!" GhostKing said.

"JUST MOVE YOUR FAT BUTT!" Anamaly shouted. "MAX IS RIGHT BEHIND US!"

"Hey..." GhostKing muttered.

Silver was the last one out of the prison block, and Shadow slammed the heavy steel door behind him, narrowly catching his quills in the frame. Max started clawing at the other side, but it seemed as though the door would hold. For now.

"That was close." Gnat gasped.

"Too close." Anamaly agreed.

"I have asthma." Light wheezed, taking out an inhaler.

"Alright, now that we're safe, what's the plan?" Bite asked.

"Uh...get out of here, mostly," Shadow shrugged.

"No, we have to save Max first and then find Dark Angel and Mr. K." Mephiles said.

"And then we get out!" Silver said happily.

"How about trashing this place first?" Shade grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, sounds like a plan. To the labs! I bet that's where they're keeping Max," GhostKing said. She looked around a bit. "The only problem is I don't know where the labs are."

"Follow the chemical smell!" Silver said.

"There's one other problem with that, and it's we can't find a chemical smell," Shadow sighed.

"Let's split up! Nothing bad could possibly happen!" Light suggested.

"Yeah! Good thinking!" Bite agreed. "The worst that could happen is we all die in terrible ways! This is great!"

"Not a good idea," Mephiles hissed.

"I was joking," Light rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so we go this way." Gnat said, pointing.

"Why not that way?" Anamaly said, pointing the other way.

"This way is 20 percent cooler."

"...What? It's the exact same! These halls could be identical twins!" Sarah facepalmed.

"Can we just pick a way and go before the guards come?"

"This way!" Anamaly and Gnat said at the same time, pointing down different halls.

"I think we should go this way," Silver pointed down Anamaly's way. "I feel like something good's down there."

"Follow the psychic nerd!" Bite announced.

"Uh...thank you?" Silver asked. He began to lead the way, the group following him.

"So far I'm beginning to think Mr. K and Dark Angel hated you because you're all insane." Shade muttered. "And I don't blame them. I want you all dead too."

"Well, that's not very nice." Light said, looking hurt.

"I'm not very nice. Get used to it."

"Anyone know any sing-alongs?" Sarah grinned.

"No! No no no no! We are not singing! This is not a crappy musical!" Bite hissed.

"Yeah! If those people in musicals would just stop singing, maybe they wouldn't all die!" GhostKing agreed.

"Especially in Le Mis!"

"Phantom of the Oprah was the worst!"

Sarah looked hurt. "But...those are my favourite movies...!"

"Booo!" GhostKing booed. "How to Train your Dragon was the best ever. I learned a lot. Look!" there was a mini poof of smoke and a tiny Nightfury dragon sat on her hand.

"Awww!" Light said.

The dragon blinked and sneezed a flamethrower's worth of fire at him.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Yeah, we're still working on that..." GhostKing muttered. The dragon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Are we there yet?" Bite asked.

Shade facepalmed.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic was sorting through a slew of computer files, trying to find anything about Mr. K and/or Dark Angel. So far, no luck.

Unless you count the random Pong game he found. After setting all three high scores, he moved on to another file.

"Oooh, Pinball!" Sonic said happily.

Let'a face it, he's getting nowhere.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Ok, another chapter! Yey! So there's probably going to be a few more until the finale, so hang in there! I only have two full days of school and two half days until I'm done for the summer, so updates might come faster, but I'm not sure.**

**We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	8. I Don't Think That's Edible

**Now it's time to play 'Spot the Metal Gear reference!' No cheating!**

**XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing, Sarah, BiteWorseThanBark, TheEighthLight, Beyond an Anamaly, Gnat1, Mephiles the Dark, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, and Shade the OC were pretty darn lost.

"This is why we need a GPS," Anamaly sighed.

"I don't know how to work a GPS," Sarah shrugged.

"Maybe if we didn't let GhostKing lead, we'd not be lost." Shadow grumbled.

"Yeah, the right direction is that way..." Silver pointed opposite them.

GhostKing shushed him. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, getting us lost," Shade hissed.

"How about I lead?" Gnat suggested.

"No," GhostKing said. "I got this."

Everyone sighed. They continued walking until they found a door. "See? I told you we weren't lost!" GhostKing said proudly.

Shadow pushed the door open. Everyone stared at the scenery that was surprisingly not Mephiles-ified, wondering how it wasn't. "Hmm...that's odd..." Anamaly said.

"Are we still inside, or outside?" Bite asked.

Light shrugged. "Well, let's see if we can find another door."

"But...it's outside." Silver motioned to the sky. "The sky is blue! We're back on Earth, or wherever we were before this!"

"Ok, you guys! I hope you know how to survive in the wilderness!" GhostKing held up a hunting knife and chucked it at Shadow, who luckily caught it. She began handing out other knives. "Use this for defense and for finding small animals to stab!"

"But you gave me a fork," Bite said, looking unamused.

"You can stab things easier!" GhostKing said. She spotted something moving in the bushes and crawled toward it.

"Why are we stuck with her..." Sarah facepalmed.

GhostKing then proceeded to stab a snake thirty seven times while screaming, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Mephiles' eye twitched as she put a part of the stabbed snake in her mouth and ate it. "Isn't...isn't that raw...?!"

"Yum," GhostKing grinned insanely.

"Erm...anyway..." Gnat said loudly. "Let's find Max and then get out of here!"

"Sounds good to me! I'll lead this time," Silver pointed back the way they had come. "We'll just leave GhostKing here...she seems pretty ok with this place..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" GhostKing laughed, stabbing a tree.

"...Yeah. Anyway..." Bite motioned for them to keep going. And so they left the Author sitting in a pile of snakeskin to go find the other Author.

Also Mr. K and Dark Angel. Don't forget about them.

** XxXxXxXx **

**MEANWHILE**

** XxXxXxXx**

Sonic had discovered how many Flaming Hot Cheetos he could fit in his nose! Isn't that wonderful?

TatlTails doesn't think so.

"GET MY FOOD OUT OF YOUR NOSE AND EAT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Sonic snorted the cheesy powder from surprise and sneezed violently. The Cheetos all flew out of his nose. Smoke curled out of his mouth. "AAOAAOAAAA IT BURNS!"

"Good." TatlTails growled, picking sneezed Cheetos off her shirt.

"WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO AWESOME PEOPLE?!" Sonic wailed.

TatlTails rolled her eyes and threw a book at his head, knocking him out to the floor. "Aaahhh...peace at last..." she sighed.

That was about when the door burst open and Rissa Prower fell in, dumping an armload of really thick dictionary books on the blue blur's head, burying him save one arm. Said arm twitched.

"Oh...sorry," Rissa sighed.

TatlTails pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why can't I have a normal day...?!"

"Those are sort of rare," Rissa said, picking up some of the books. "But I'm here with a message. Mr. K just contacted the Author Council."

"He what?!" TatlTails jumped up.

"He contacted us. He said if we don't stop what we're doing, he will eliminate the Council."

TatlTails thought for a second. "But...we're not really doing anything."

She cast a look at Sonic. Said hedgehog twitched and muttered something about food.

** XxXxXxXx **

The sane group of Authors retraced their steps back to a lab that was almost hidden. Silver opened the door and they entered, looking around warily in case something decided to kill them and mount their heads on a mantlepiece.

"Hello...?" Sarah called softly. There wasn't a reply.

"Ohh! Bubbly stuff!" Bite giggled, pointing to a beaker that was being heated by a Bunsen Burner.

"Someone doesn't understand lab rules! You never leave burning things unattended!" Anamaly shut off the burner. Instantly, the bubbly stuff stopped bubbling and turned into a rock.

"...How is that even possible?" Gnat blinked. "Liquid rock...?"

"Hahah, cool!" Silver picked it up. "It's not even hot!"

"Put it down before you kill yourself," Mephiles growled.

Silver threw the rock at his head.

"Ok, guys...stop it..." Light said as Mephiles tried to strangle the rock throwing hedgie. "Let's just find Max and get out of here."

The door opened.

Everyone froze. Standing in the doorway was a very confused and very surprised kidnapped Author. He blinked. "Uh...what are you doing...?"

"AngeliclyAwesome123! Max!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah...! That's me...but shut up! They could hear you!" Max shut the door.

"What are you doing here? What are they forcing you to do?" Sarah demanded. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No...not really," Max sighed. "But I have hurt many Chaos...I will never forgive myself for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was extracting their power for Mr. K and Dark Angel to use."

"Hang on a second..." Sarah said slowly. "I thought we were in the future...?"

"Dark Angel and Mr. K have been dead for years," Shade said.

"But..." Max's brow furrowed in thought. "I just saw them not too long ago!"

"They're playing a dangerous game...messing with time and space..." Shadow hissed.

"Oh. I thought you meant _'Halo 4'_ by dangerous game." Silver shrugged.

"What...?" Mephiles cast him a confused look.

"Anyway..." Gnat said loudly. "Dark Angel and Mr. K are here? In this place, wherever it is?"

"I think so." Max nodded.

"And they're extracting power from Chaos and injecting everyone with stuff to turn them mutant..." Bite said.

"Yes." Max nodded again.

"But what are they using the power for?" Anamaly asked.

"I think I told you. They used it to power a humongous space laser that they stole from Mr. K's workplace that was supposed to stabilize the core of the planet he was experimenting on. But somehow an alternate version of Mephiles got into it so it Mephiles-ified the inhabitants of that planet along with the intended effect."

"I thought this place was like this from Authors destroying three worlds? The negative energy condensed here, making this place!" Shade protested.

"So this planet is a giant experiment?" Silver asked in awe.

"But that doesn't explain Dampè...he said he was stuck here on this planet..." Gnat said.

"I got it," Bite snapped her fingers. "Dark Angel and Mr. K are destroying space-time by coming back here, in their past, our future. They somehow opened a rift or something, and that's why Dampè is here."

"But what about Scourge and Fiona?" Mephiles asked.

"That I can't explain." Bite shrugged. "And oh well. Anyway, we need to find DA and Mr. K."

"Wait... You said they're here, right?" Shadow asked slowly, facepalming.

"Yeah. She did," Anamaly said.

"And they could be anywhere...?"

"Yes." Max nodded.

"Then GhostKing might be in trouble."

"She's got a knife and a fork. She's safe." Sarah said.

"I don't think so." Max sighed. "Go after her. I'll wait here."

The group hesitated slightly.

"Uh...maybe you should come with us too...just in case something happens here." Gnat suggested.

"Yeah. Like the roof falls." Silver said.

"Oh...allright, then..." Max shrugged and followed the insane mob of Authors and others outside, back where they came from.

They found GhostKing sitting on a bigger pile of snakeskins, looking happy as she stabbed a rock.

"So...you haven't seen Mr. K or Dark Angel, have you?" Shadow facepalmed.

"Nope!" her eyes crossed.

"alright, then we need to find them." Anamaly said.

"Can I go home?" Mephiles growled.

"When you're dead. Come on, everyone! We're off to find the crazy people...!" Bite sang.

"You've already found your 'crazy people', as you put it," a voice said.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I honestly don't know why this story is getting so hard to write. I've had writer's block for a very long time, and I'm going back into depression. But hopefully that's for the better. Let me explain...**

**FUN FACT: the original GhostKing Screws up Time and Space was written in a total of three days when I was over my head in depression. I tend to write in an almost insane way.**

**Anyway, hopefully inspiration will kick in. But if it doesn't, I'll take a short break from this story.**

**But I will finish it. I have never not finished a story.**

**On a happier note, I turned 16 yesterday. I got a new car!**

**Kidding. I can barely afford Ramen Noodles. I had muffins. **

**Free virtual muffins for those who review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	9. I have no idea what's going on

**XxXxXxXx**

**CHAPTER 9: I have no idea what is going on.**

**So, I'm back from my mini break from this story, so be happy. Just kidding. You can be whatever you want to be. You could be a cat if that makes you happy. **

**Anyway, it seems the ending to this is coming faster than expected, so at max, there will be two more chapters of varying length. **

**XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing, Sarah, AnglicallyAwesome123 (Or Max), Beyond An Anamaly, BiteWorseThanBark, Silver, Shadow, Mephiles, Shade the OC, Gnat1, and TheEighthLight spun around at the unfamiliar voice.

"AHA! CRAZY PEOPLE!" Bite accused, pointing a fork at Dark Angel and Mr. K.

The two of them cast each other looks as if to say, "They are all morons."

"We will stop you!" Light continued. "Even if we die!"

"No one said anything about dying…" Silver squeaked.

"No one is dying today." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"But what if we do?"

"Then you're dead. Oh well."

Dark Angel facepalmed. "Are you through quarreling?!"

"No. Give us a few minutes…" Sarah said.

Max threw his hands into the air. "Someone kill me now!"

"Glad to!" Mr. K grinned, twisting the top of his cane off to reveal a sword.

"No, you idiot!" Dark Angel hissed. "We need them alive."

"Yeah. Why's that?" Anamaly asked.

"That is classified information." Dark Angel hissed. "Information you will never know."

GhostKing's iPod beeped.

_ 'Ghostking, you might be thinking "Max, why are you messaging me? You're standing right next to me." Well, THAT'S NOT ME!_

_ Well, at least that's not me INSIDE my body, it's the alternate Mephiles. Which is bad for the obvious reasons AND because only the alternate Mephiles and I know the codes to stop the humongous space laser from firing on the Author Council. And I can't put those codes in this message because this stupid psychic messaging system will edit them out._

_Yeeeeeeeaaaahhhh…._

_ALSO, you might be wondering where the real me is. As I am writing this sentence, I am phasing through Sonic in my ASTRAL FORM! So he might go unconscious. _

_PEACE!_

_Max' _

"…What." She said. "This isn't making sense anymore…"

**MEANWHILE…**

Sonic was eating food. Again. That was about the time Max phased through him and he passed out with his face in a bowl of watermelon.

**BACK TO THE FUTURE…**

"So…are you going to arrest us or what?" Gnat asked.

"You will come with us." Dark Angel said.

"Oh boy. This is…what, the third time this year…?" Sarah sighed. "Why are we always arrested?"

"Because the law can't handle us right now!" Light said, doing a rather unnecessary yet awesome dance. Sunglasses fell from the sky and landed perfectly on his face. "Deal with it."

Mr. K rolled his eyes.

"That was…oddly impressive. Anyway, now's the time where we kick your butts and move on, because we're awesome like that." Sarah said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hardly," Dark Angel said. "Shade! Spare us the bore of killing them."

"I thought you weren't going to kill us!" Light squeaked.

"I changed my mind."

Shade lifted the broadsword and glanced back from Dark Angel and Mr. K to the group of insane Authors and other peoples. "Uh…well…I can't do that."

"And why not?" DA demanded.

"Because they aren't evil. They're just brain dead and insane."

"Yeah! We're not evil! We're just…hey! We've been insulted!" Bite growled.

"Fine. We'll deal with you all later. Right now, we need to report to the labs." Mr. K and Dark Angel vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that went well! Right, Max?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Really well." Max said.

GhostKing cast him a look. "DEATH TO IMPOSTER!"

"AAAAGH!" Max shouted as she began beating the crap out of him.

"GhostKing! You can't just go around beating up important people!" Anamaly tried to pull her back.

"Read the iPod message!" GhostKing threw her iPod at them.

The group of people huddled around and completely ignored the mini battle raging beside them as they read the message. They all made confused faces.

"Well, this makes a load of sense." Shadow muttered.

"Indeed." Light nodded.

"SOMEONE HELP ME FIGHT THE CRAZY PERSON!" GhostKing shouted.

'Max's' eyes had darkened and a dark crystal substance began to coat half of his face. He laughed insanely.

"DOGPILE!" Bite shouted, throwing herself at 'Max'.

"NOOOOO!" GhostKing screamed as everyone jumped on them and created a black hole.

Just kidding.

The only two that didn't join in on the madness (Madness? This is Sparta!) were Shadow and Mephiles, who were sort of standing there giving the group a concerned look.

"You all need help." Shadow facepalmed.

"I can't breathe…" Silver gasped.

"Oh Chaos! You killed Max!" Light gasped.

"You bastards!" Bite laughed.

"What…?" Gnat sighed.

"Seriously, though…can we all get off me?" Anamaly said. "I can't feel my spleen."

Everyone got up, leaving 'Max' in a Max-shaped hole in the ground, looking stunned.

"Ok, we defeated our enemy. Now what?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." GhostKing shrugged.

Her iPod beeped. She pulled it out and read the message before running to the door.

"What? What's going on?" Light demanded.

"The Author Council's under attack!"

"Well, that's never good…" Gnat muttered.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Why did you pass out into the watermelon?" TatlTails sighed.

"Because Max passed through my consciousness and told me a lot of numbers." Sonic said matter-of-factly.

"Do these numbers make any sense whatsoever?"

"No. But it was kinda cool."

The Author sighed again. "Why am I never paired with normal people?"

"Because normal people are too mainstream." Rissa Prower said loudly from the other room.

"I wasn't talking to you!" TatlTails growled.

"That's the point!"

"So…do you want to know the numbers Max told me, or what? He imprinted them on the back of my eyelids so I can't not see them until I tell someone." Sonic said.

"Yes, tell me the numbers."

Sonic wrote them down on some paper and handed them over. "There. Just like that."

TatlTails read the over and frowned. "These…look like directions…"

"Really? I though it would lead us to treasure!"

That was about when the doors were thrown open and Nate ran in. "We're under attack! Everyone, report to your battle stations! This is not a drill!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**TO BE CONTINUED WHEN I STOP PLAYING NARUTO: ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 2, STARFOX ADVENTURES AND HALO 3. **

**So that'll be in about…never. **

**Just kidding. **

**Quick note: Max, you need to wrap up your ending thingy. It's getting kinda weird and long. **

**Remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


	10. An Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Due to difficult times and lack of ideas, Time and Space VI will be put on indefinite hold until things are sorted out and/or I get ideas. I absolutely cannot write happy things right now. **

**So until a (real) new chapter is posted, this one will remain up. Sorry I got some of you excited for a new chapter. **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers.**

**Lordoftheghostking28 **


	11. Paradox!

**CHAPTER 10: PARADOX!**

**I am so glad to finally have the motivation to write the last chapter here. It was killing me to keep noticing that this was still unfinished. I guess my old, faithful Xbox 360 broke down to tell me to finish my FREAKING STORY. I should have listened earlier to it. *Sad face* Oh well…read and enjoy, everyone!**

**XxXxXxXx**

Beyond An Anamaly, BiteWorseThanBark, Silver, Shadow, Mephiles, Shade the OC, Gnat1, and TheEighthLight sort of stood in the middle of a field, looking confused and worried. AnglicallyAwesome123 (or Max) was smashed into a hole in the ground. GhostKing was standing by the field's entrance (That was really a room…le gasp) with Sarah, looking ready to kick something's butt.

"So…the Council is under attack?" Anamaly asked.

"Yeah! I just got the message! We have to go back! Now!" GhostKing said.

"But we can't! We're stuck here!" Gnat protested.

GhostKing's iPod beeped again and she pulled it out of her pocket with an annoyed sigh.

'_As you might remember from the last chapter, you knocked the snot out of the alternate Mephiles, who was in my body, which gave me the chance to take back my body. Mephiles soon realized that, MUCH to his chagrin, he was outmatched, so he fled to the place where the blackish-purple goo is stored so he could attack at full strength._

_Meanwhile, I woke up feeling like I was having a hangover, so I can't really do much to help right now. If you want me to join you guys in the fray, I'm okay with that. Of course, if you want to be a glory-hog and leave me to die, that's fine too._

_PEACE,_

_Max._

_PS: This psychic messaging system should fade out soon_.'

"How does a ten year old know what being hung-over is like…?" GhostKing muttered to herself. She was distracted by a groan from the Max-shaped hole in the ground.

"M…maybe I can help…" Max pulled himself out of the severe depression in the ground.

"How?" Light asked.

"In the lab…maybe I can harness the Chao's power to send us all to the Council and back in time."

"It's worth a shot! Let's go!" GhostKing shouted, running out of the field/room, the others quickly following and dragging Max with them.

**XxXxXxXx**

TatlTails and Sonic followed the lead Author, Nate, out of the Author Council's doors and onto the perfectly cared for lawn. Standing on a piece of levitating ground above the Council's rooftops was Mr. K and Dark Angel. A tiny, pinprick of dark light was visible in the sky above them.

"We are here to destroy you!" Mr. K announced.

"Not again…" Sonic muttered.

"Try as you might, but we will not be defeated!" Dark Angel continued.

"That sounds like an invitation to fight, guys!" TatlTails cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah!" Nate agreed.

A few more Authors and OCs had begun pouring out of the Council's doors. One of these Authors was Rissa Prower, looking ready to kick butt. She had a stack of papers in her arms, as though she forgot to put them down before she rushed out of the sorting room. Another was a dark blue hedgefox with a shirt that said, 'I'm multitalented: I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME' on it.

"Moonlight!" Sonic shouted to the OC with the annoying shirt. "Go get every weapon you can find in there!" He pointed back at the Council.

"Aw, man! I just got out here!" Moonlight growled, but he turned and headed back into the giant stone doors.

"What do we do?" A white cat splotched with yellow, orange and blue asked.

"I don't know…just start attacking!" Nate squinted into the sky, where dark, ominous looking clouds were starting to appear. "And hurry before it starts raining!"

"If someone could get me up there…I could start distracting them…" the cat continued.

"What's your name?" TatlTails asked.

"I'm Shine the Cat."

"Ok, well, Shine…I'm going to toss you up at Dark Angel and Mr. K.. Distract them enough so we can buy some time to make a plan." TatlTails snapped her fingers and an old catapult appeared. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Shine hopped into the launcher. "Fire in the hole!"

TatlTails activated the catapult and Shine flew into the air…and missed Mr. K and Dark Angel's platform of floating earth completely. She kept flying off into the sunset. The end. Just kidding.

"Oops…" TatlTails facepalmed.

"Good going." Rissa giggled.

Meanwhile, Mr. K and Dark Angel were so overtaken with laughter at the fail of the catapult that they couldn't make evil speeches and such. So in a way…the distraction worked.

"We need a plan!" Nate hollered over the many Authors and OCs. "Anything!"

"How about we throw sharp things?" a guy with slicked back black hair asked.

"That's really a terrible idea, supershadower." Nate facepalmed. "And besides…what would we do if they threw the sharp things BACK at us?"

While supershadower thought about that, everyone else began talking amongst themselves. The two villains on the mini floating island were still laughing.

"Maybe they'll laugh themselves to death and we'll be rid of the whole situation…" Sonic suggested.  
"That would be amazing." TatlTails sighed.

That was about when a dark purple portal opened.

**XxXxXxXx**

"So which one of these makes me get macho?" Silver asked, holding up one of twenty test tubes. Something yellow was bubbling in the bottom.

"Don't touch that. It could vaporize your gallbladder." Max warned.

"…Oh," Silver put the vial back and took a few large steps away from it.

"Ok…I infused these with the Chao's power…they're basically imitation Chaos Emeralds," Max held out three fist sized, clear crystals. "And it should give us enough power over time and space along with our Author Power to send us back."

"Nothing could go wrong," Bite grinned. "Nothing at all."

"Well…there is a small possibility we'd be torn apart by the fabric of time-space and deposited in pieces on random planets across the universe…but I think we'll be fine…" Max thought.

"That's not worrying at all…" Light gulped.

"Yeah…" Shade agreed.

"Well, we have no other option of getting back." Sarah shrugged.

"…We also could open a few rifts…" Max continued.

"Yeah, and if we all die, at least we have each other!" Bite hugged Mephiles.

"Let me go…" He hissed.

"…And there is the possibility our minds could be switched…" Max kept rambling.

"Don't say anything else! I'm having second thoughts about this trip now!" Shadow threw a test tube at him, which luckily missed. The contents of the thing exploded with the glass, coating the ground in a layer of lush grass.

"Wow. Insta-Grass! Amazing!" Sarah said in awe.

"Why are we not funding this?" GhostKing added.

"We'll fund it later. Let's get back to the Council!" Light said.

Max nodded. "All right…let's do this."

The crystals began to hover around the group. The Authors concentrated their power on the crystals and the room began to waver in and out of sight. They flew by a thousand different colours and places, shooting through time and space. Max shouted, "STOP!" and their concentration was broken, leaving them falling onto a perfect lawn. Above them, dark ominous clouds were circling.

"Did we do it?" Anamaly asked.

"I have to throw up…" Bite moaned.

"Oh, look! Hi, Nate!" Sarah waved at the Author running toward them.

"Where the heck were you?! We're under attack!" the head Author pointed to the sky, where Dark Angel and Mr. K were on their way to passing out with laughter.

"Oh, right! We came just in time!" Sarah jumped up. "But…there's something I have to do first…Anamaly! Do you still have the information from Aperture? The stuff on the flash drive?"

"Yeah!" Anamaly dug around in her pocket and held the storage device up.

"Let's read it over while these guys deal with these people!" Sarah flashed GhostKing a trollface and ran off toward the Council doors.

"What?! Get back here and fight with us!" GhostKing shouted in rage.

"Loser!" Sarah mocked. She and Anamaly disappeared from view, Sonic following them screaming, "WAIT FOR MEEE!"

**XxXxXxXx**

The two Authors ran along the deserted hallways of the Author Council. Everyone had gathered outside, ready to face the challenges that awaited them. Well…except Sonic. He was still chasing after them screaming about not wanting to fight anyone and being hungry.

The two girls ran into a room filled with computers…the Brainstorming lab. Anamaly plugged the flash drive into the computer and waited for it to bring up the files.

"I hope we finally get to the bottom of all this…" Sarah said.

"Same," Anamaly crossed her fingers. "Ok…here's the file…"

"Guys…can we take a break for some food…?" Sonic pleaded. "I'm starving!"

"Not yet…" Sarah said. She began speed reading the file as it came up.

"But I'm gonna die…"

"You can eat the remains of our enemies," Anamaly suggested, joining Sarah in the speed-reading.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore…" Sonic muttered.

"Here it is!" Sarah pointed to the screen. "This was written by Dark Angel about a year ago!"

" '_The Authors are getting out of hand. Worse and worse ones are being recruited by the Author Council. Mr. K and I must purge the once-brilliant Council before it is too late…before another '_50 Shades of Grey'_ is published into the world.'_" Anamaly frowned. "Wait…what?"

" '_While a few blooming Authors still exist in the Council, we will make an effort to save them. We have begun preparations at Aperture Labs to preserve the talented Authors and characters until this crisis is taken care of. So far, we have only succeeded in rescuing a few.'_" Sarah looked a bit worried. "She meant me and the others…"

"Look, there's a list of everyone to be spared!" Anamaly scrolled down the page a bit. "And there I am!"

"So…Mr. K and Dark Angel weren't trying to destroy the Council…they were trying to protect it and save us all!" Sarah gasped.

"…I'm on the list to be spared, right?" Sonic asked.

"We've got to tell the others!" Anamaly said.

**MEANWHILE…**

The Authors all watched as Mr. K and Dark Angel resumed their stances on the little floating island as though they hadn't nearly died of laughter. Mr. K raised a hand to address the crowd. "Fellow Authors…"

A murmur went through the crowd.

"…It pains me to say this…but you all must be exterminated."

"What? Why? Give us one good reason!" Silver shouted over the roar of protest.

"For starters, we have noticed the large amount of '_Twilight_' FanFiction being written…" Dark Angel said.

Nate hung his head. "I've been _trying_ to push the ban against that…now look what happened."

The crowd began to calm down. Some people didn't even try to deny it.

"I think that's enough of a reason to kill us all." Moonlight shrugged.

GhostKing facepalmed.

"And so we shall begin the extermination process." Mr. K raised his arms to the sky, Dark Angel doing the same.

The clouds began to spin, creating a dark, swirling vortex. There was a mini explosion in the atmosphere and a cloud of darkness shot down and hovered over the Author Council. It looked like clocks were imbedded into its dark form, and it had a face of a Halloween pumpkin. A few people gasped. Some screamed.

"Pull it together, Light!" Bite slapped Light across the shoulder. "It's just the Time Eater from _Sonic Generations_. We're safe."

"No we're not…" GhostKing gasped. "We can't fight time itself!"

"Indeed, you can't!" Dark Angel laughed. "Although, it is a pity we couldn't save some of you. But no matter. We shall raise the Author Council from the dust and make it great once again!"

"What do we do?!" supershadower shouted.

"I don't know!" Gnat shouted back.

"Someone create a paradox!"

"The Authors are restricted from doing that!" Max cried.

TatlTails frantically paced back and fourth between people. "What do we do…?! What do we do…?!"

"Is there some way to stop this?!"

"Someone fling another OC at them!"

TatlTails snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket that had the numbers Sonic had written down as Max somehow phased through him, or whatever. "Nate! I have an idea!"

"What is it?" GhostKing asked.

"Sonic wrote these down…he said that Max—"

"The code for stopping the space laser!" Max grabbed the paper. "That's what's giving the Time Eater its power! We need to stop it!"

"Well, how do we get to the space laser?!" Shadow demanded.

Nate glanced from the Time Eater, which was eating Authors, and back to the paper. "Just once…just this once…I give you permission to create a paradox."

"You can't be serious…" GhostKing gasped.

"I am, because if we don't do something, we'll all be eaten!" Nate pointed to the scary monster eating _Twilight_ Authors left and write (See what I did there…? Cuz they're Authors…? No…? Ok…).

"All right…come on, guys. Time to make a paradox." GhostKing took the paper from Max. "Who's coming with me?"

"Me," Shadow, Silver, Mephiles, TatlTails, Moonlight, supershadower, Bite, Light, Gnat and Max said. Shade shook her head, muttering, "I'll stay here. I know who the real enemy is now…I'll try to buy you time."

"Great. Make sure Sarah and Anamaly don't die, either." GhostKing winked. "And if you see Shine, tell her sorry."

Max raised the crystals infused with Chao power. "I have no idea what to do…I'm still fairly knew to this whole Author thing…"

"Leave that to me." Shadow said. "I know what to do." He took the crystals and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

The group vanished in a flash of light just as the Time Eater's mouth would have closed over them all.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sarah, Anamaly and Sonic ran back to the Author Council's door and threw it open to witness the horror. The Time Eater spotted them and flew at them, mouth open to devour their souls. Sarah screamed and slammed the heavy stone door in its face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Anamaly shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! OH CHAOS…I HOPE THE OTHERS ARE OK!" Sarah jumped as the doors shook with an incredibly loud bang.

In an explosion of darkness, the ancient Author Council doors were blasted open. Sarah, Anamaly and Sonic barely managed to escape them as they slammed into the tiled floor, splitting in two.

Standing at the Council's entrance were Dark Angel and Mr. K, the Time Eater circling behind them. No other Author was in sight.

"You've lost," Dark Angel grinned madly.

**MEANWHILE AGAIN…**

"Where the heck are we?" Silver asked.

GhostKing blinked. "We're…at my house…"

"Why here?" Gnat asked.

"I don't know…"

"What happened to stopping the space laser?"

"We have to stop this madness from the source." Shadow explained. "And I'm sorry to do this…but it is necessary if we all are to live."

"What…? What are you doing?" Light asked.

Shadow walked into the next room, where GhostKing sat, where she was busy writing a FanFiction about her writing a FanFiction. By doing that, she created some sort of supernatural, never-ending paradox and—

"GHOSTKING! STOP WRITING!" Shadow roared.

The younger, less-experienced GhostKing jumped. "Wha…? What's going on?"

"Stop writing!" Shadow shouted again.

"Why…? I'm…just writing a FanFiction about me writing a FanFiction…"

"And in the future, that will get us all killed," Bite said. "So please…before anyone is frozen in Aperture for a year or eaten by a Time Eater…don't write another sentence."

Mephiles strode over to the computer and casually punched a fist though the screen and chucked it out the window. "And don't write anything about me, either."

The older GhostKing chuckled nervously. "Well…we stopped this…didn't we?"

"I believe so." Shadow said.

"So if we go back now… none of this would ever happen?" Gnat asked.

"We won't remember this awesome adventure…?" Max blinked.

"We'd just be reviewers for each other's stories…" Light sighed.

The room began to dissolve.

"Hold on, I thought this FanFic was supposed to be funny…?!" GhostKing the elder shouted.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing sat in one of the leather chairs along a very important meeting table, feet up on the desk while she played Pokémon. Silver sat next to her, gnawing on a giant lollipop given to him by BiteWorseThanBark, because she thought he was cute. Everyone did. So he usually ended up with a lot of free stuff.

"Nooo! Charizard!" GhostKing wailed.

The door flew open.

"GhostKing! There's a Writer's Block in the hallway! Shine the Cat saw it and reported it a few seconds ago, and it's sort of sliding down the hall! It's the strangest thing I've ever seen!" Sarah shouted.

"Ooh! Sledding!" Silver cheered.

They were greeted by a lot of Authors in the hallway.

"When did this get here?" Nate asked.

"A few seconds ago." A cat who could only be Shine said.

"Strange…" Max thought.

"Who has had writer's block lately?" GhostKing called.

"Well…I did, but I think I'm over it now…" Bite shrugged.

"Well…there's only one thing to do…" Gnat grinned.

"What?" Light asked.

"TNT!" the youngest Author in the room, Max, shouted. He held up a stick of dynamite.

"I LIKE YOUR THINKING, BRO! LIGHT IT UP, SUPERSHADOWER!" GhostKing made a box of matches appear.

"Hey…I wanted to do that!" Moonlight the hedgefox pouted.

"You can do it later!" Sonic said. "But I get to do it after supershadower if it doesn't work the first time."

"Nothing can possibly go wrong…" TatlTails said sarcastically.

"Indeed…" Rissa watched as they lit the fuse. "Indeed."

"Why do I have this strange feeling I have encountered Writer's Block like this before?" Bite asked.

"I dunno. DUCK AND COVER!" Silver dove out of the way as the dynamite exploded, leaving the Writer's Block untouched.

"Maybe it's just a plot device." TatlTails shrugged.

"Yeah. Maybe." Sarah agreed.

**XxXxXxXx**

**And thus, this ends the Time and Space series. Thank Chaos.**

**As you can probably tell, my inspiration ran out during this one for a long while…I'm lucky to have enough left to finish this story.**

**Looking back on this series…I think the third one was my favourite. I didn't like this one as much as the others. I hope you guys think otherwise.**

**Remember to review!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
